Ninjago: The Obsidian Weapons
by SandNinja GS
Summary: Just a week after the Second Serpentine War, the Ninja are attacked by a mysterious man, who takes their memories. With Lloyd, Geoff and Gewuji on grieving adventures and Maggie spending time with her father, they must find a way to recover their memories. (Non-canon to my Fanfictions of Ninjago)
1. Chen's Island

**(A/N: Just saw The Fall before uploading this. How they kill off Cole! P.S. This story is based off of the video game Shadow of Ronin)**

* * *

In a jungle, many animals were along before the sound of an engine is heard and the D.B. Express emerges from the bushes, scaring some birds before coming to a complete stop as the roof opens up, resulting in Kai, Jay and Zane flying out while Cole managed to stay on, with very loud music occurring inside the vehicle and smoke coming out. They were all in their Tournament gis, but Zane, who landed on a pig, was in his Jungle gi. "Real stealthy, Cole." Kai sarcastically said as he turned to him as he was getting out.

Cole closed the roof, muffling the music and covering the smoke as Jay and Kai get up. "Better?" He asked, causing Kai to place his hand on his forehead, in embarrassment as the pig runs off, causing Zane to fall off.

"Everyone, remember where we parked." Jay whispered before they take off.

They move along the jungle, before Cole and Zane jump and do tricks before landing as they come across a some old buildings. "Kai, are you sure the magic staff is all the way out here?"

"Yeah." Kai said. "According to Blake, Chen keeps it in his temple. Along with a bunch of deadly traps."

"Great! Apart from the deadly traps, they're bad."

"What about cuddly traps?" Jay asked.

"Oh, they're fine." They start moving forward.

"Jay, Cole, we should be on our guard." Zane said as he caught up to them, making them stop. "As well as the temple, the whole jungle is probably booby-trapped."

"Hey, I'm a ninja." Jay replied, passing him. "I travel in shadows, I walk unknown amongst my enemies, I command the very lightning." He gets out his nunchucks and spins them. "I think I can spot a trap." They glare at him, before he turns back to them. "See? And I bet you thought I was go-" He steps into a circle of rope which wraps around his leg and moves up, sending Jay along with it, making him scream and drop his nunchucks. "Is there any chance that it's you three who are upside-down and that I didn't just step on a trap?"

"Nope." Cole said, getting out his scythe and moves down the path. "Don't worry, I'll get you down. Try to land on your head."

Jay tries to go for the rope around his ankle, but fails. "No hurry, guys. It's not as if we're meant to be stopping a power-mad bad guy or anything." Cole manages to find the rope's start. "Is there a way of gradually lowering me?"

"I'll find out." Cole soon struck the rope, breaking it.

Jay immediately fell and landed on his back. "I'm gonna take that as 'No there wasn't'." But, the moment Cole had cut the rope, the ground ahead opens up, revealing poles of spikes which start spinning around. "Oh hey, they're just like the training machines at the dojo! No problem!"

They move around the spike poles before coming up to a door with two levers side by side. "Hmm." Zane said as he looked at it. "I believe it will take the weight of two people to open this stone hatchway."

"Cole, he means you."

"Hey!" Cole yelled. "I have a healthy appetite." Cole and Zane soon jump onto the levers and hang as the machinery around the door move aside and the door rolls away before they continue on.

"If the worst they can throw at us is dojo training equipment, that'll be a breeze!" Shaking soon occurred.

"Then bad news, because I don't think the dojo has whatever this is!" The trees to their side come down as an Anacondrai Cultist Member shows up, on a bike with blades at the front, which start to spin.

"Run!" Kai yelled as they start moving down a dirt path with the member chasing them. They jump over some roots, slide underneath one and comes across an exit before they jump out as the bike crashes into it.

"Now that was more of a workout than we get in the dojo." Jay said as they look up to see the damaged bike.

"Yeah..." Cole replied. "Maybe we should ask Master Wu to get one of those things for us."

Pretty soon, some Anacondrai Cultist Members come out of the bushes. "Heads up!" Kai said, getting out his sword. "The session's not over yet! I think it's time we showed them some Spinjitzu!" They immediately do Spinjitzu, sending them into their tornadoes before soon dispersing and the members are unconscious before they move on and come across a sealed entrance with a red 'X' on it as an Anacondrai based jet soon fired at them, but misses.

"I don't see any switches for this one!"

Kai soon turned to the jet. "Everyone, hide! I got this!" They soon go into the bushes. "Hey! You've got rocket launchers on there, why don't you use them? Scared you'll miss me?" The jet fires some missiles, but Kai ducks down as they soon hit the entrance, destroying the wall surrounding it. "C'mon! Move!"

* * *

They soon head through the entrance, slide down a ramp and jump before landing on the ground. "That was close." Zane said.

"Yeah, nice work, Kai!" Cole said.

"That was really brave, Kai!" Jay said.

"Ah, it was nothing." Kai replied before they soon continue on, climbing a mountain before they soon came up to a set of switches. "I think we should step on them and the secret hatch will open up."

"Good thinking, Kai." Zane said.

Kai and Jay step on the switches and the wall nearby opens up, revealing a hidden path. "That was some nice thinking, Kai." Jay said.

"Alright, enough, you guys." Kai replied as they soon head in. "Let's get into Chen's temple and grab that staff."

The path ends in a dungeon as the wall behind them soon closes, making them turn to it before looking forward and see a snake statue. "Oh." Zane said. "Snakes."

"Why don't bad guys ever worship kittens?" Jay asked. "Or muffins?"

"I like muffins." Cole replied.

"Who doesn't? I'd gladly be attack by a giant muffin."

"Come on, it might be scary but we've got a mission to complete." Kai said.

They prepare to move before the statue soon moved and its eyes glow. "Uh... Did that snake just move?"

Spikes soon came out from the snake statue's sight. "And those are the traps I was talking about."

"They're pointy."

They look at the spikes starting to retract before Kai and Cole jump over the trap as the spikes came out again before retracting again as Jay and Zane quickly jump as the spikes one again came out. They soon see a trapdoor opening, blocking their path. "Whoa." Cole said.

"What do you think is down there?" Zane asked.

"I doubt it's pillows." They immediately come up to the wall and start running along it, avoiding the trapdoor before landing on the other side.

They soon came up to another snake statue. "Get ready..." Jay said. "Get ready..." They soon jump over the trap, which hasn't sprung yet. "Oh." The statue's eyes soon glow and the spikes come out. "Ha! Too late, stupid spikes!" But soon, some spikes in the ceiling come out. "I didn't mean that! I apologise! Good spikes, nice spikes!" The spikes start to come down.

"Run!" Kai yelled as they start running. "Again!" He soon sees some gears. "I think I can stop it."

"Hey, don't bother on my account! I've been meaning to try out an acupuncture for years!"

Kai grabs a spike which was presumably from the last time the trap was sprung and jams it into the gears, making the spikes stop. "Yeah!" Cole yelled. "I knew you'd do it, Kai!"

"Go, Kai! I can feel our luck changing-" Shaking was soon heard as a trapdoor soon opened underneath them. "-for the worse!" They immediately fell down it.

* * *

At the bottom, there was many piles of bones as they all land on the bones before getting up, very dirty from the bones which were coated with dirt, dust and what everything turns to after months of decomposition. "Really quite filthy down here." Zane said.

"Skeletons. So many skeletons."

"I'm sure they all passed away from old age, Jay." Cole said.

"Not to mention we smell."

"We'll burn these when we get home after getting the staff."

"Or I bet they had nothing to do with it." Jay points up to see some Anacondrai Cultist Members, who come down at them.

They get out their weapons as Kai blocks a member's sword before kicking another down, Jay swings his nunchucks at three before striking them with them, Zane spins his shurikens before throwing them, trapping the member he was fighting to a wall, making him sit on a pile of bones. "Ugh, it smells like shit!" He yelled.

Cole swung his scythe around as the last member tries to avoid it, but Cole soon moved it under his feet, making him trip before they soon go up a pile of bones and grab onto a ledge. "Later, snake worshippers." Kai said as they soon went on.

They come up to a path which soon breaks apart, safe for a small crossing as wrecking balls soon swung about. "I'm getting the feeling that Chen doesn't like visitors." Zane said before they soon start moving along it, missing the wrecking balls, but Jay is nearly hit by the last one as they soon came up to a dead end.

"Dead end." Cole said before looking up. "Wait, we can climb this."

They climb up the wall as Kai was the first to get up the ledge and see an opening. "The inner temple's through there!" He said as the others catch up and they move along the path.

* * *

At the end of the path, it looked like an arena before they see Chen's staff on a podium up a set of stairs. "Look!" Zane yelled. "The staff!"

They run up the stairs to the podium before Kai soon grabbed hold of it. "Got it!"

Slithering was soon heard as Heianmofa's snake appears behind Kai, making Cole and Jay nervous. "Uh, what has two eyes and is really scary?" Cole asked.

"Uh... 'Evil spirits'? Oh no, wait, that has three I's..."

"No, eyes!"

Kai turns to see the snake and they immediately jump off the podium as the snake nearly bites them. "Whoa!"

"Let's go!" Zane yelled as they start running.

"I vote for Zane's plan." Jay replied as he was far from the others.

They come up to the walls around the arena. "We're trapped! It's a dead end!"

"Don't say the 'D' word." Cole said.

"Jay!" Kai yelled. "Behind you!"

The snake grabs hold of Jay's pants and tears them off, revealing he is wearing white boxers with love hearts on it. "Agh!" He yelled. "My pants!" He tries his best to cover his underwear. This gets Kai, Cole and Zane, even an Anacondrai Cultist Member to laugh.


	2. Samurai Assassins

"That's not what happened at all!" Jay yelled as it turned out to be a story, told by Kai as they were all in the back room of Oni's Monastery. They and Cole were all in their normal gis while Zane had his Jungle gi on. Nya had her red kimono on and Blake was wearing his suit.

"Who's telling this story?" Kai asked. "Me or you?"

"You! But you're telling it all wrong!"

"Jay is correct." Zane said. "Blake and I were still Chen's captives when you first went to his temple."

"And I doubt everyone was complimenting you all the time." Blake said.

"And most importantly, Chen's snake only bit a hole in my pants!" Jay said before turning around and points to his buttocks. "A ho-le in my pa-nts."

"My hero." Nya replied, embarrassed and placing a palm on her forehead.

Throat clearing was heard as they all saw Dragon come in, causing Jay to quickly straighten himself, in shock. "Hey."

"It is time for training." Dragon said. "I want to make sure you didn't get rusty during your recent holiday." He soon walked out.

"'Holiday'?" Cole asked as he got up. "Blake and I had to work in a noodle mine!"

"I haven't had a chance to get my mech fixed." Blake replied as they start heading out.

"And I am made of titanium." Zane said, not understanding Dragon's words. "I do not rust."

"He means he wants to test our skills, bolt-brain..." Jay replied.

* * *

In the main room, the Ninja, Nya, Dragon and Blake come up to the battle field as Blake briefly stops. "By the way, where are Lloyd, Geoff, Gewuji and Maggie?" He asked. "Why don't they have to practice?"

"Uh, you know, Blake." Kai replied.

"Oh yeah. But, doesn't Geoff hate his father?"

"He was still family."

"Lloyd, Geoff, Gewuji and Maggie have left us for a time." Dragon said as they stop. "When they are truly needed, they will return. Until then, you will have to train harder to make up for their absences." Kai and Cole get excited, but Jay groaned.

Dragon cleared his throat. "...yeah!" Jay lied. "I was saying 'Aw, yeah!' like I was excited. Woo-hoo?"

"Will we be training against each other, Master?" Zane asked.

"No you will not, Titanium Ninja!" Dareth was heard as he came in. "You will be training against... me, the Brown Ninja!" Dareth held his arms out and raised a leg. He struggles a bit as some men, in white training gi pass by. "Or, more specifically, my brand new class of adult students!" He soon comes through them. "Pretty good, huh? And they're really quick learners. It's almost like they were already trained in martial arts." Dareth flips forward.

"Dareth, these are the students you told me about?" Dragon asked.

"Yeah, why?"

One of the students secretly hand out some kendo sticks before they reveal them. "Destroy the ninjas!" He yelled as they swung the sticks.

Dareth turned to them. "Oh, egg rolls."

* * *

Outside, crashing and blows were heard and the doors soon open and some students fall out while the others flip back as the Ninja, with their weapons out, charge at them. "Let's show Master Wu we've still got what it takes!" Jay said.

Kai charges at a student, who tries to punch him, but he blocks it before kneeling down and throws him over his shoulder and he lands. Cole, grabs hold of one student before another one tries to move at him, but Cole grabs hold of him and makes them headbutt each other before letting go and they collapse. Zane tilts back as a student jumps at him, but rolls on the ground before getting up as Zane straightens himself and kicks him down. Jay moves to one side, making the student who tries to hit him miss before soon kicking him in the groin, making the student squeal. "My grapes!" He yelled before falling back onto the ground, still clutching his groin.

Smoke bombs soon go off around and when they fade away, several men in samurai gear were soon around the monastery. "Uh oh! More 'students'!"

"Then let's teach them a lesson!" Kai yelled as they charge at them.

The samurai raise their swords, but the Ninja used their weapons to block them as Kai vaults over the samurai he was fight, kicking the samurai behind him before forcing the other samurai up and throws him down. Jay swung his nunchucks before striking a samurai as another comes up behind him, but he jumps in the air and spins forward, kicking the samurai down. Zane grabs hold of a samurai before forcing his arm up to block another samurai's sword before forcing them both to lose their swords and pushes the one he was holding into the other one. Cole sees three samurais charging at him. "Triple Tiger Sashay!" He yelled as jumps in the air, flips before landing feet first on one the first samurai, knocking him down before Cole jumps in the air again, flips before landing feet first on the second samurai and then jumps in the air once more, flips before landing feet first on the last samurai before landing on the ground. "Class is dismissed!"

"Nice." Jay replied.

"Thanks, I've been waiting like a minute to say it."

The door soon open as Dareth came out to see the unconscious members. "Oh, man, I am so sorry about that." He said. "I had no idea they were bad guys!"

"Hey, at least Master Wu knows we haven't got 'rusty' now."

"Hmm." Dragon said as he came up behind Jay, shocking him.

"He keeps doing that..." He said.

"It seems unlikely that this was a random occurrence. I suspect that something is afoot."

"Is it my foot?" Zane asked, not understanding the term.

"Naw, I think he means we need to be on our guard, Zane." Kai replied.

"Oh. From who?"

"Why, from me, of course!" Someone called out, making them look up to the roof, where a man, wearing samurai gear and a red mask.

Dareth gasped so long before turning to the others. "Who's that then?" He asked as Dragon ran over to the ladder.

"Alrighty, let's get this show on the road!"

He throws a bomb, which Jay strikes and it hits the ladder, causing it to explode and Dragon to cough. "Oh, sorry!" Jay yelled. "I didn't, um."

The samurai soon takes off as Dragon keeps coughing. "C'mon!" Kai yelled. "No one does that to our Master!"

"Let's get him!" Cole replied.

"Be careful!" Dragon said as the Ninja take off and Dareth comes up to him as he was still coughing.

"When are we not?" Jay asked as he turned around and ran backwards before realising. "Don't answer that, I just realised what I said."

Jay turns back around as the Ninja see the samurai climbing the mountain. "Don't let him get away!" Kai yelled as they start climbing the mountain as well.

* * *

They reach the top as the samurai turns to them, holding a detonator. "Hey!" He yelled. "Take a look behind you! You're gonna get a blast out of this!"

He presses the detonator as parts of the mountain beside them explode and fireworks soon came out. "Ooh, pretty!"

A firework nearly hits them. "Uh, pretty dangerous, you mean!" Kai yelled.

"Look out!" Cole yelled as they start chasing after the samurai and fireworks came at them. "Firework!"

"C'mon!" The samurai yelled while flipping the bird. "Keep up!"

They kept moving along until they see a made stairwell, where the samurai was waiting. "This isn't a game!" Kai yelled.

The samurai laughs. "Trust me, it is!" He soon throws a shuriken at a rock shaped like a lion.

"Wow, his aim is awful." Jay said. "Uh, we're down here, buddy!" The shuriken, which was stuck to the rock, soon explodes. "Oh, right! He wasn't aiming for us. Okay."

The rock lion's head soon falls off and rolls to them. "Try to stay a-head!" The samurai laughs as he takes off.

"Run!" Cole yelled as they run down the stairs as the head moves down, destroying the stairwell, but they manage to get to safety.

"How are we goons get after him now?" Jay asked.

"The support columns weren't destroyed." Zane replied. "Let's jump over them."

They jump onto the support columns before managing to get up to the edge and start moving on before seeing the samurai. "Whoa!" He yelled. "Almost got me!" He laughs as he comes up to a rope, gets out a katana and cut the rope from the bottom, sending a giant rock down while the weight of the fallen tile drags the samurai away.

"That guy is starting to annoy me." Kai said.

They come up to a rock wall and start climbing it as the samurai appears on the top. "Bomb voyage!" He gets out a bomb and throws it at them. They manage to dodge as the bomb explodes.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Jay yelled. "We're not going anywhere!"

"I was talking to the bomb!" He throws down another bomb, which they manage to avoid before it explodes.

"Oh, alright!"

"You're getting warmer!" The samurai soon took off as Cole was the first to come up the edge and chase after the samurai as the others catch up to him.

* * *

They come up to a cliff, where many parts were laying about as the samurai was about to pick them up. "Hey, took your time, guys!"

"You messed with the wrong Ninjas!" Cole yelled.

"Nah, pretty sure I got the right ones. Yeah, my information specifically said the one dressed in black was a total lame-o, and that's definitely you."

Cole growls and looks at the parts. "Tornado of Creation!"

They all do Spinjitzu and combine together as the samurai grabs hold of the cliff edge as all the metal parts were absorbed into the tornado before it disperses, revealing a large magnet, which attracts most of the samurai's possessions, as well as his sword and helmet, revealing that he has long brown hair down to his chin, a five o'clock shadow beard and one eye covered. "Don't make any sudden moves." Kai said as they surround him.

"Or any other moves." Jay said.

"I couldn't if I wanted to, you've got all my weapons." The unmasked samurai replied. "I am completely at your mercy." He kneels down, with one hand behind his back and laughs as he gets out a double edged blade, but keeps it behind his back.

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"Oh, just a humble dealer in rare goods."

"Such as?" Zane asked.

The dealer laughs. "If only you knew, Mr. Tin Man." He soon threw the blade, which spins around them, causing purple fumes to come out of them before it returns to him and he raises it high as the purple fumes come to the blade and they start struggling. As the process was continuing, a tonfa soon struck his hand, making him move back. "Hey!" He looks to see Nya, Dragon and Blake, in his Samurai X gear, holding his other tonfa before moving to the edge of the cliff and looks down. "Okay, I think I've got what I came for. See you around!" He falls backwards off the cliff before a hovercraft soon appears with the dealer on it before he heads in. "Come on, partner, let's go!" He laughs as the hovercraft takes off.

Nya, Dragon and Blake come up to the ninja. "Are you all right?" Dragon asked Kai.

"Uh, I'm fine." Kai replied. "Just a little tired..." He soon looked to Nya. "Nya! You're here!"

"Uh, yeah." Nya said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kai and the ninja soon got up. "How did you escape from Samukai and Lloyd? And where's James' sword?"

"Samukai?!" Blake asked, taking off his helmet.

"Y'know, Samukai." Jay replied. "Evil, four arms, looks like he's skipped a few meals? Right? Wait, are you Cyrus Borg? How are you able to walk?"

"No, it's me, Blake."

"I don't know you." He soon turned to Zane. "What the heck happened to your face, Zane?! You're a robot!"

"I'm a what?" Zane asked. "Wuh, why is my voice like this?"

"This is bad." Dragon said as Jay picks up Blake's tonfa.

"And this isn't the monastery!" Cole said as Jay jabs Zane with the tonfa. "Where are we?!"

"Master?" Nya asked. "What's going on? "Samukai is dead and Lloyd is on our side now."

"It is as I feared when I saw that Obsidian Glaive..." Dragon replied. "They have had their memories stolen."

* * *

In the hovercraft, the pilot, wearing a grey jacket with the hood covering their face, white t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots, presses a button as the hovercraft soon moves by itself and comes up to the dealer as he removed the samurai gear, putting on a light green shirt, light beige chinos and brown boots. "Did you get what you wanted?" The pilot asked.

"No." The dealer replied as he puts on some body armour and an orange shoulder pad. "Samurai X interrupted me. But I at least got some of their memories."

"Then everything is going to plan. Let's make sure the original owner is dead as well."


	3. Lost Memories, Lost Power

In the monastery, the amnesia suffering Ninja, Nya, Dragon and Blake were all back inside the back room. "So, you're saying we've lost some sort of powers as well as our memory?" Cole asked.

"Yes." Dragon replied. "In each of your pasts you went through an experience which awakened an elemental power within you. Losing those experiences has robbed you of your powers."

"Oh, what?!" Jay asked. "This just gets worse!"

"It's okay, Jay." Nya replied. "You've still got me."

"And it just got a whole lot better!" Jay jumped in triumph before turning to her in confusion, all of a sudden. "We're going out?!" He laughs a bit.

"Hey!" Kai yelled as he came up to Jay. "Hands off my sister!"

Blake soon came up to him. "Easy, Kai." He said, making him back off.

"What I do not understand is, if I am a robot-" Zane was soon cut off.

"Trust me, you are." Cole interrupted.

"-then how the hell did it wipe my memory?" Zane continued as if he wasn't interrupted at all.

"The stranger used the Obsidian Glaive." Dragon said.

"It's an ancient artefact which affects all living things." Blake said. "And in your heart, Zane, you are a living thing."

"The only way to reverse the memory loss is for each of you to obtain your own Obsidian weapon..." He suddenly paused.

"Why the pause?" Nya asked.

"We know why." Blake replied. "The only man who might know where they are. The original owner of the Obsidian Glaive is in Kryptarium Prison."

"Well, I probably don't need any of those memories back anyway..." Jay quickly said before giggling.

"And so we must travel to that pitiless place as soon as we can." Dragon said.

"Only problem is, who's gonna fly the Bounty?" Nya asked.

"I will." Blake replied. "I know it like my mechs."

"Well, pilot away."

* * *

On the Bounty as it flies along the sky, the Ninja were looking around as Jay turned to Blake, who was on the upper deck. "This doesn't look like the Bounty." He said.

"Trust me, it is." Blake replied. "Well, Version 2 actually."

"Okay."

"We need to split up and find a prisoner called Hibiki." Dragon said to them. "When you find him, be careful. He is extremely dangerous."

"Heads up, Kryptarium Prison at 12 o'clock." Blake said as Zane checks his clock inside his head.

"It's only half past 10." He replied.

"The direction, Zane."

But the moment they prepare to land, alarms were heard as well as smoke as they see a riot occurring. "Better find him, quick." Dragon said.

"Yes, master." The Ninja replied before jumping off the railing, into the prison yard before heading inside.

* * *

In the main detention centre, they see some samurai, looking up. "Come down from there, Hibiki!" The samurai yelled. "The boss just wants to talk!"

They look up to see an inmate, wearing a red beanie as well as his prison clothes, looking down from the main guard post. "Ha!" He yelled. "Wants to suck my memories out, more like! Or worse, stick some of his lies into my head!"

The main samurai turns to another samurai. "Do something! Get him down!"

"Hey, whattaya know?" Jay asked. "People are out to get him."

Hibiki soon saw the Ninja. "More of Ronin's goons? I knew it!"

"Ronin?" Cole asked as he turned to the others. "That must be the guy who stole our memories!" He soon looked back at Hibiki. "Uh, no, we aren't-"

The guard post starts shaking. "Wha-?" It soon comes down as the samurai move out of the way and it lands on the ground, nearly crushing them before Hibiki runs off. "Just stay away from me!"

"Well, this just got more complicated." Kai said.

The samurai soon charge at them. "Those guys are working for Ronin!" Cole yelled as they got out their weapons. "Get them!"

"Look out above you!" Some prisoners soon come down as they soon split up. Kai blocks a samurai's sword before kicking him down before jumping over another one, kicking him down. Cole is trying to stop an inmate from grabbing his scythe before kicking him in the legs, knocking him down.

"Fresh meat!" A prisoner yelled, holding a guard's baton and charged at Jay as a samurai was coming at him from behind, but he quickly jumps in the air, making them both crash into each other and fall onto the ground. Zane charges at two inmates before jumping onto them and tilts back, moving his legs back and kicks them both, knocking them down.

They turned down the hallway to see the trapped guards and Hibiki as he runs away. "They're after Hibiki!" An inmate yelled as he and another inmate charge at them. "Get 'em!"

"Ninjago!" They all yelled, doing Spinjitzu, knocking them both down before continuing on.

They continue on, knocking down inmates, who get in their way before they see Hibiki, pushing a hot tub, with an inmate still in it, onto a ledge, before it breaks from the weight and the tub lands perfectly as the inmate tries to cover himself. Cole soon lifted the hot tub, sending the inmate out, before he soon runs off, covering his privates before Cole throws the tub at a disabled elevator, sending it down and leaving the cable. "We can climb this to get to him." Cole said as they start climbing up the wire before coming up to a cell. They soon run through a series of cells which have holes in each wall for him to pass through.

"There he is!" Zane yelled, seeing Hibiki, who zip lines across back to the main hall as they follow him.

Hibiki grabs a baton and holds it out. "Get back!" He yelled. "All of you!"

"We aren't with them!" Cole yelled as some samurais come at them, causing them to get out their weapons and block their swords.

"We're just here to talk!" Kai yelled as he kicked the samurai he was fighting down.

"Well we're here to fight!" A samurai yelled as he fights Zane. "Capture Hibiki and destroy the Ninjas!"

"Ninjago!" Jay yelled, doing Spinjitzu, sending three samurai into it before he stops, sending them crashing into walls before Cole strikes the last one with his elbow before coming up to Hibiki.

"So who are you?" He asked, waving the baton. "What do you want? Why are you here?" He swings his baton, but ends up losing it when it slips from his grip. "How do you know Ronin? Why should I trust you? Where-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, would you let us answer?" Jay asked. "Sorry, what was the first question again?"

"That Ronin guy wiped our memories." Kai explained.

"Oh?" Hibiki asked.

"At least we've been told he did." Cole replied. "We don't actually remember. Which I suppose confirms that he did. But then if it didn't happen, we wouldn't remember it either. So-"

Hibiki laughs. "Yes... He got you alright. But he only took a couple of years from you, I'd say."

"That's right! Or wrong. Again, don't really know."

"It could have been much worse, he could have put memories into you. Made you believe his lies. Then you'd be his to control. So, I'd wager you want to know where the other Obsidian weapons are, hmm?"

"Yes please." Zane said.

Hibiki turns away. "Sorry, can't tell you!"

"Hey, we just saved your ass!" Kai yelled.

"Can't, not won't! But you can tell yourself." He comes in close and whisper. "You just need to drink the Tea of Insight."

Smoke soon appeared between Zane and Jay as Dragon soon came between them. "Impossible!" He yelled. "The Inky Lemonberry is extinct!"

"The whaty-what-what is what?" Jay asked.

"The Tea of Insight was made from a rare fruit called the Inky Lemonberry, but it no longer grows in these lands."

Hibiki scoffed. "It does in one place." He said. "A clearing. In the Toxic Bogs." He soon took off his beanie and got something out of it. "This map is what they wanted. Keep it safe."

Dragon takes it. "Our thanks, Hibiki." He puts it in his kimono. "Come, we have to get your memories back and stop this 'Ronin's' plot..."

"How do we know he's plotting something?" Zane asked as they walked away.

"Uh, because he's evil, Zane." Kai replied. "Evil people are always plotting..."

"Oh."


	4. Preparation

In a vehicle that is shaped like the D.B. Express, but with added mounted guns moves along a canyon as Kai drives it. "We will need Nya and Blake's help to get through the Toxic Bogs." Dragon explained.

"Understood." Kai replied. "They should be at Ed and Edna's Junkyard."

"We're seeing my parents?" Jay asked. "Aw man, if I'd known, I could've brought my dirty laundry."

"Way to impress Nya, man." Cole replied. "Uh, so why do we need her help?"

"The Toxic Bogs have recently flooded, we will need their grapple devices." Dragon said. "After all, Blake said he was gonna train Nya as the new Samurai X."

"Can't we just take a boat in?"

"Certainly. If you don't mind the boat and it's passengers melting."

"I think I would mind that, Cole." Zane said.

"Yeah, Cole, why are you always trying to get us melted?" Jay asked before Cole placed a hand over his face, in embarrassment.

"Alright, you guys, to the junkyard, we go!" Kai replied as he pulled a gear back and move forward.

Sirens are heard as Zane looks out the back window to see Cornelius' police car. "We have a cop on our tail." He said.

Dragon looks out. "Don't worry, it's only Cornelius V. Proctor." He replied. "He obviously wants to try and give us a ticket again."

An officer in the passenger side comes out through the open window, sitting on the door and pumps a Remington 870 DM. "Sean, shoot out the tyres, you dipstick!" Cornelius yelled. Sean aimed his shotgun and fired, hitting the back window, which Zane and Dragon took cover as the glass entered. "You missed, you dipstick!"

"Sorry, Cornelius." Sean replied. "I never handled a shotgun before."

"Well, that samurai told us them Ninja boys are in a heap of trouble. Keep shooting."

Sean pumps the shotgun again and fired again, denting the side. "Blake just put on that paint job!" Dragon yelled as Sean fired again. Sean fired three more times before the gun clicked and he gets back in the car. "They try to shoot out our tyres, we'll shoot out theirs! Jay!"

"I'm on it!" Jay replied as he opens the door to the roof and climbs up it.

Sean reloads the shotgun and pumps it as he and Cornelius look on. "What is that blue one up to?" Sean asked.

"He's gonna shoot at us, you dipstick!" Cornelius yelled. "Get him before he has a chance to get to that machine gun!"

Sean gets out the open window and sits on it again as Jay sits down at the mounted gun, readies it and starts firing. "Get a load of this!" He yelled as he fires.

Most of the shots hit the front of the car. "He done scuffed my vehicle! Oh, it's on!" He chuckles as Sean fired his shotgun. Jay manages to hit one of the front tires, causing Cornelius to turn the wheel a lot. "Oh!" The car soon crashes through a guard rail as Sean gets back in, but loses his shotgun as the car soon crashes into a stream. As the car started sinking, Cornelius placed his hand over his mouth and nose to hold his breath before the water came in.

Sean was the first to get out as he swam onto the roof. "Argh, it's cold!" He yelled. "It's cold!" Cornelius gets out and comes onto the roof as well, taking his hat off and throws it into the stream before picking it back up and puts it back on, getting more water over him.

Jay gets back in as Dragon and Zane turned to him. "Looks like they're okay." He said, chuckling.

"Wait, uh, didn't Hibiki say something about Ronin being able to control people with the Obsidian Glaive as well as steal their memories?" Cole asked.

"He did, yes." Zane replied.

"Then we must be vigilant from now onwards." Dragon said. "He may have controlled the entire police force as well."

"We're almost there." Kai said.

* * *

At Ed and Edna's Scrap 'n' Junk, the vehicle had just made it as the Ninja got out and see Ed, Edna, Nya and Blake come up to them. "Oh there's my little Jay!" Edna said, touching his shoulders before hugging him. "How are you? I'm your mom."

"I know!" Jay replied as he got free. "I already told you when I called, mom! I haven't forgotten everything! Ooh, except my laundry."

"Laundry?" Nya and Blake asked as Edna grinned at Nya.

"Er... her laundry!" He lied. "I wash my mom's laundry!" He soon covered his eyes as the others were amused. "That sounds worse, it's my laundry! Did I tell you that I love you, Nya?" He chuckles a bit.

Nya sighs. "Boys." She said as Blake sniggered from hearing Jay's rambling.

Noises were soon heard behind them. "Have you brought some more friends with you?" Ed asked. "It's getting a bit late for a party, you know."

"Uh, no." Jay replied. "We should probably do something about that..."

They look to see some Fangpyres. "The Fangpyres again? Oh, they won't be getting a bite of you this time!"

"What?"

"Their leader bit you and you nearly turned into one." Nya said.

"Well, how do we take them down?" Kai asked.

"The Tornado of Creation." Dragon replied. "Create something out of nothing. Use Spinjitzu and combine together to create what comes through your mind."

"Oh, I know what I want." Jay said.

"Ninjago!" The four Ninja yelled, doing Spinjitzu and combined together, forming the Tornado of Creation as Nya, Blake, Dragon, Ed and Edna grab hold of something as scraps of metal and other were brought into the tornado.

As they did the Tornado of Creation, some Fangpyres come at them before the tornado dispersed, revealing a robot that is like a warrior with big nunchucks. "Awesome." Blake said.

"Now, Jay, kick some reptile butt!" Edna said.

"Mom!" Jay replied, embarrassed as he soon went to the power box and starts it. The robot strikes the Fangpyres before heading in to scare the others away from the junkyard.

"Now that the Serpentine have been... dissuaded... we shall need both your further assistance elsewhere, Nya and Blake." Dragon said.

"If it helps get Jay's memory back, I'm in." Nya replied.

Kai is shocked. "Hey!" He yelled. "What about my memory?"

"Of course your memory, too, Kai!" She soon muttered under her breath. "After all, I don't owe you any money at the moment."

"Huh?"

"Well, I want Cole to get his back, he is a great singer." Blake said.

"I am not!" Cole replied.

"Oh, really?" He soon got out his phone and presses the music icon and presses a song choice, moving the song time a few seconds.

"#I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly#" It was Cole's version of Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway. "#I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish. Take a chance. Make a change. And breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun. But I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk. Take a chance. Make a change. And breakaway#"

As it played, Edna was moving her head to the lyrics. "Oh, such a sweet song." She said. "Reminds me of the time, I caught Jay singing in the shower."

"Mom!" Jay yelled, embarrassed.

"Okay, that has to be editing!" Cole said as he forced Blake to stop the song. "That does not sound like me."

"Actually, I just matched your voice recognition." Zane replied. "It is."

"Ugh! I'll kill whoever got me to sing in the first place!"

"We must make haste to the Toxic Bogs and brew the Tea of Insight." Dragon said.

They soon start to leave the junkyard. "I'm gonna have mine with the Cookies of Deliciousness."

* * *

 **(A/N: Breakaway belongs to Kelly Clarkson)**


	5. The Tea of Insight

The Destiny's Bounty stops at the entrance to the Toxic Bogs before they get off and head in. As they briefly stop, Jay sees some skull-less skeletons. "Uh, are we sure this is the right place?" He asked. "Are there some less hazardous toxic bogs we could try?"

"Worry not, young Jay." Dragon replied. "You have been in far more dangerous locations than this."

"Okay, well, I'll just draw some comfort from those memories, shall I? Oh, that's right, I don't have them anymore."

"Is anyone else a little concerned about eating fruit that grows in a toxic bog?" Kai asked.

"Kinda." Cole replied.

"Yup." Jay said.

"Not me." Dragon said.

"Really?" Kai asked. "What do you know that we don't?"

"That I won't be eating it." Dragon scoffed before getting out the map. "Come, the map leads this way." He points to a path ahead of them. "Remember, do not step into the bog. It will eat right through your footwear."

"Great." Cole said. "I was looking for a reason to get some socks..."

They come across some logs leading to another path. "Take this one at a time. And don't use Spinjitzu, it may cause the logs to rotate."

Kai breathes a little bit before he soon ran along the logs. They steam a little bit before he managed to get to the edge. "I'm through." He said.

"My turn." Jay replied as he looked at the logs and the bog. He immediately ran as fast as he can, managing to get to the edge, before slipping and nearly fell in before Kai grabbed hold of his belt and pulls him to the side. Zane did it with ease, Cole's weight made it melt more and Dragon got through with ease and Nya and Blake used their grapples to get to the other side before they continue on.

They soon come across some columns and jump over each of them before they come across some ruins. "Where now?"

"Can one of you get on top of those ruins for me?" Cole asked.

"That's why Nya and I have grapples." Blake replied as he and Nya fire their grapples and come up to the top of the ruins.

"Thanks, guys."

They soon push a statue head down with their might. "Damn thing's heavy!" Nya yelled.

"Put your back into it!" Blake replied.

"Nag, nag, nag!"

They manage to get the head down before Cole picks it up with his strength and throws it at a wall, breaking it and it goes into the bog a bit. "Alright, let's go." He said.

They come across some vines and start moving along them as Jay was laughing. "I could join a circus." He said.

They soon land before a Venomari soon sees them. "Stop the trespassers!" He yelled, striking a rope before diving into the bog and logs, tied by the ropes, start moving about.

"More snakes? Aw, great!"

They start moving on ahead, going column to column while trying their best to avoid the swinging logs before they land on a tree log and look on. "They look hungry." Nya said.

"Yeah." Kai replied. "It's probably a good idea not to wait around on them."

They soon see something atop of some ruins. "What's that up there?"

Blake sees it is a retracted ladder before he gets out his tonfa and threw it at the ladder, knocking it down and he picks up his tonfa. "A ladder." He said as they soon start climbing, but as soon as Cole came up, the ladder breaks apart and lands in the bog.

The ninja watch it dissolve in the bog and are shocked. "Now, you see what the bog does to anyone?" Dragon asked.

"Yeah." Jay replied before they continue on before coming up to a big space.

As Dragon got out the map, splashes were heard and some Venomari appear out of the bog. "More of Ronin's recruits!" Cole yelled.

"Ninjago!" The ninja and Dragon yell, doing Spinjitzu as Nya and Blake move aside as the ninja and Dragon easily deal with the Venomari before dispersing and three more come at them, moving Jay and Cole close to the edge of the bog.

"It's got me cornered!" Jay yelled. He tries to back them away, but they soon spit at the two. "Agh! My eyes..." Their eyes turn completely green and to them, the Venomari look like gingerbread men. "Uh... Does anyone else see giant gingerbread men?"

"Yeah, I always knew they'd have their revenge!" Cole replied. "Why do they hafta be so tasty?!"

"It's the Venomari spit!" Blake yelled as he came and struck one down with his tonfa. "Makes you see things that aren't real. What do I look like to you?"

"Santa?"

"When does it wear off again?" Nya asked as she kicked a Venomari down. "It's starting to get annoying."

"Give or take a few hours." Blake replied as Zane took out the last one as three more show up and Kai uses Spinjitzu, knocking them away from them. "But, I've got some antidotes." Blake opens a small component in his samurai belt and gets out two vials of Venomari antidote. "Drink these."

"What are these?" Jay asked.

"Just some juice, you look thirsty." Blake lied. Jay and Cole shrug before drinking them. They soon cough at the disgust of the antidote before their eyes return to normal.

"Blake? You're Santa Claus?" Cole asked.

"Yes, I'm Santa Claus." Blake spoke with sarcasm.

"Really?"

"No!"

"This way, we are close to the Inky Lemonberry's location." Dragon said, pointing to a nearby path. They soon came across a small tree with two blue large berries on it before Dragon soon removed them from the tree. "This shouldn't take long to brew." He grins, causing Kai and Jay to look at each other, in fear.

* * *

Several minutes later, around a campfire, the ninja were drinking the tea as their weapons were laid out in front of them. "Hmm... This taste reminds me of something..." Kai said, looking into his cup.

Zane took another sip of his tea. "Is anyone feeling insightful?"

Jay and Cole have another sip each. "Yuck!" Jay yelled. "Does realising that this tea tastes gross count?"

"No, Jay."

"Doesn't taste like a fruit..." Kai said as Jay tossed his cup aside.

"Throw in some noodles and you could sell this stuff!" Cole replied.

"Perhaps the inky lemonberries were a red herring?" Zane asked.

Kai spits out his tea. "Ew!" He yelled. "Herring! That's what it is."

"I can see a scythe!" Cole said, getting up.

"So can I." Jay replied, not realising. "It's right in front of you."

"No, no, an Obsidian Scythe. In the... the Cave of Despair?"

"And I can see an Obsidian Sword!" Kai yelled as he got up.

"Sai!" Zane yelled, getting up.

"Sorry, Zane, are we boring you?" Jay asked, mistaking the word.

"Obsidian Sais. I can see a pair of them!"

"Oh..." He thinks a bit before widening his eyes. "Oh! Obsidian Nunchucks! I can totally see them, this is awesome!" He soon got up.

"Master, whose Obsidian weapon should we get first?"

Jay soon moved close to Dragon. "Yeah, and I don't want to influence you, but just imagine how cool I'd look with Obsidian Nunchucks." He then looked at Kai. "Huh? Yeah!" Kai looked away, unamused.

"Cole was the first to have an epiphany, so his Obsidian Scythe should likewise be obtained first." Dragon said.

"Yes!" Cole yelled as he turned to Zane.

Jay groans. "I don't like where this is going at all..." He said.

"C'mon, Jay, let's go!" The others start picking up their weapons and they head off as Jay joined them after picking up his nunchucks.

"Yeah, sure! Let's go get your scythe! You never know when we'll be attacked by some evil wheat..." Dragon put a hand over his face, in embarrassment.


	6. Obsidian Scythe

At the Caves of Despair, the Bounty lowered its anchor as Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole soon land before Dragon joined them. "You must journey on without me." He said. "Your destinies are yours alone."

"Of course, Master, we understand." Zane replied, bowing.

"We do?" Jay asked.

"Yes." Kai replied, hitting him in the arm. "We do." Jay soon rubs his arm.

"We've gotta stand on our own two feet, Jay." Cole said as Dragon took off.

"Eight feet." Jay replied.

"Besides, it's just a mine."

* * *

Further on, they see a bunch of Constrictai, working around the mines as they look from behind a giant rock. "'It's just a mine!'" Jay mocked in a girly voice. "Yeah, a mine crawling with snakes!"

"It's okay, I've got a plan." He soon ducked down as well as Kai and Zane before Jay does so as well while Cole cleared his throat and jumped onto the top of the rock, hood over his face and holding his scythe. "Hey there!"

The Constrictai look at him, in confusion before some get out some swords and a few run away. "What's the next part of your plan?"

"We fight a bunch of snakes." They soon jump over the rock and poised with their weapons. "We hafta climb up before we can get across to the cave."

They charge at them as a Constrictai came up from behind Jay, but he swings his nunchucks at it, knocking it down as Zane does Spinjitzu, grabbing two of them before grabbing a third one and dispersed, letting them fly along the mine before they land as Kai and Cole kick one down each. "How are we gonna get up there?" Kai asked as they see another level of tunnels above them.

Zane sees a compactor and heads over to it. "Here." He replied, jumping between them and lands on the platform before the others join him.

They start to move along a row of conveyor belts, avoiding some rocks before they move up a hill and Constrictai soon surround them. "Look out!"

"Get them!" A Constrictai yelled as they soon charge at them. Kai blocks one's sword strike before punching him from underneath, making him let go of his sword and grabs it before doing Spinjitzu, knocking a few down as Jay uses his nunchucks to block one's strike before sliding underneath it's get and kicks it from behind, knocking it down as Cole makes two of them headbutt each other while Zane flipped over one as another one soon crashed into him.

"Let's keep going." Zane said as they soon move along a rope to a sentry post and rappel down another rope and look around. "The way into the cave should be right beneath our feet."

"The only thing beneath my feet is solid rock." Jay said.

"Then I suggest we find a drill."

"There's one right there." Cole said, pointing to a platform with a drill on it. He soon grabs a nearby rock and throws it at the edge of the platform, making it break and it moves down to their location.

Jay soon got in and starts the drill. The drill soon moves down into the ground and it starts to go down into the ground as the others look on. "Come on, you piece of crap!" He yelled. "Drill!" They see the drill stopping and Jay groans. "Worthless piece of junk!" He gets out and kicked it in frustration.

"We can still use it if we unclip the drill and use Spinjitzu." Cole said.

Jay soon pressed a button before moving the drill back without the drill. Cole soon got onto the drill and does Spinjitzu. The drill starts moving down as the others look on. "Cole, keep going, keep working!" Zane said.

A crash was soon heard as they soon looked down. "I'm through."

"Let's go." Kai said as they soon head inside.

* * *

When they land underground, they found themselves surrounded by Constrictai, but they easily smile. "Ninjago!" They doing Spinjitzu and knocking them all down before dispersing and come up to a path, but find it blocked by rocks.

"How are we gonna get through?" Jay asked before they see a power drill on tracks.

"Let's go." Cole said as they came up to it, move to the back of it and start pushing against it. "Come on!" It starts moving a bit. "Put your back into it!"

"Nag, nag, nag." The drill soon moves down the tracks, starting itself up before it crashes through the rock wall.

"C'mon, it's through there!" They start to head through the open path. As they move along the path, Cole suddenly stopped. "Whoa!"

"Hey, Cole?" Kai asked. "Are you alright?"

Cole soon sees himself, stopping Kai from pulling out his sword. _"We'll get him, Kai."_ His past self whispered. _"But not today."_

He soon sees Kai, holding his sword out to Lloyd. _"I intended to strike your father and Samukai with this sword, but I bet the son will be better."_ Kai's past self said.

"What's happening?" Kai's present being asked.

"I think I'm seeing memories of my past." Cole replied.

"Well, that is where memories are usually from."

"It must mean the Obsidian Scythe is nearby..." As Kai and Cole move ahead of Jay and Zane, rumbling was soon heard. "Was that my memory or-"

"No, that was for real."

"Maybe we should stick a bit closer together?" Jay asked. But soon, rocks fall around him and Zane as Kai and Cole back away and cough from the dust.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah. Apart from being trapped."

"Not just trapped, we also have a very limited air supply." Zane said.

Jay chuckles as he turned to Zane. "Thanks." He soon turned back to the rock wall. "Uh, Cole? If you could hurry up and recover your Elemental Abilities so you can move all these rocks, then that would be great!"

"Don't worry, we've got this under control!" Cole said. Rumbling was heard again as the ground underneath him and Kai soon gave away and they fall down a tunnel, screaming.

Jay and Zane were soon wide eyed at the screaming sound. "I don't think they've got it under control at all, Jay." Zane said as Jay soon placed his hand on his head, in embarrassment.

* * *

They fall into what appeared like a temple as a skull was nearby. "Ow." Cole said as he took his hood off before Kai landed on him.

"Yeah, that." He replied. Cole soon got up, knocking Kai off of him and dusts himself off before Kai got back up as well and look around.

"I guess those snakes don't go in big for safety in their mines." Kai soon came up to a skull and picked it up.

"I think this guy would agree."

"No kidding!" The skull said, shocking Kai, who tosses it in the air and kicks it around the place before it lands near a wall. "Oh, great! Now I'm stuck looking at a damn wall for the rest of time." He soon gasped. "Oh, is that lichen?"

Cole soon starts to look around as Kai watched him. "Cole?"

"I can feel it." Cole said. "It's so close... Can you use your sword to jam that gear into place, please, Kai?"

Kai comes up to a set of gears, pulls out his sword and stabs it in between them as a platform soon moved down. "Go on, spin it open!"

Cole soon came up to the middle and does Spinjitzu. "Ninjago!"

The platform starts to open up and a pedestal comes out, revealing a black scythe with a gold handle. "There it is!"

Cole comes up to it and pulls it out of the pedestal. The moment he did, Cole slams the scythe into the ground, making rocks from all over him before it explodes, revealing Cole, in a new gi, as he held the Obsidian Scythe high and swung it around as Kai, after removing his sword from the gears, came up to him. "It's all coming back! It's like I'm living it again, only...faster! Objects, faces, places, creatures... words!"

"It's really working!?"

"Yeah, like, uh... I know I'm in a band with Geoff Sanders." A couple of Constrictai soon emerge behind Kai. "And I know those are Constrictai!"

"What are Constrictai?"

"Those snakes behind you, they're-" They look around, to see them. "Uh oh." Kai soon held his sword out. "Leave this to me." Cole swings his scythe around before striking one before the other tires to punch him, but Cole quickly grabbed the fist and strikes him with the scythe's handle, knocking him out as two more appear and Cole immediately does Spinjitzu, grabbing the two Constrictai before dispersing and letting them crash into the walls.

"Cole, have you got your Elemental Powers back?"

"I think so. Let me try them out." Cole holds his hands out as the ground rumbled before a giant rock emerged and he grabs hold of it. He soon threw it at a statue, knocking it over, which makes it move to another statue, which falls over and hits another, domino style before the third one made a path.

"You really knocked some heads together there."

"Whoa... This is awesome! We should get your powers back next."

"Yeah. Yeah we should." They soon start walking up to knocked over statues before seeing a path ahead and walk down it. They soon came across a stream filled with purple water.

"I don't want to touch that."

"See if you can find a way across for me!" Cole soon stepped onto the ground very hard, bringing up some columns from the water as they soon move along them before coming up to the other side.

They soon came up to an opening, only to find it blocked by boulders. "It's blocked! It's okay, if I can just concentrate, then I think I can open it." Cole closes his eyes and brings his hands together. "Ok, I can do this." He soon stomped onto the ground, creating a crack which moves up to the boulders and causes them to break.

"C'mon. Let's go rescue Jay from Zane." They soon ran down the path. "Has everything come back, yet?"

"No, I'm still piecing it all together."

"Right, because I thought of something I need to ask you. Is Jay really going out with my sister?"

"Uh... Yes. And I think I did, too!"

"What?! Aw, this is the worst!"

"How so?"

"Look, I get that I've actually known you guys for years, but it only feels like a few weeks to me at the moment."

"And?"

"Well, to be honest, you both strike me as lunkheads."

Cole laughs as they came up to the rock pile. "You hear that, Jay? Kai thinks you're a lunkhead!"

"You as well. Don't forget that."

Jay sarcastically laughs. "Very funny." He said. "I'm running out of air, here!"

"Sounds like he has plenty to me."

"I heard that!"

"Okay, stand back." Cole said, getting his Obsidian Scythe out. "I'm still getting the hang of this."

"I hope he doesn't accidentally crush us under tons of rock." Zane said to Jay.

"We really need to work on your small talk, Zane." Jay replied.


	7. Obsidian Sword

After getting Jay and Zane free from their rocky prison, they were now on their way to the Fire Temple for the Obsidian Sword. "So, why're we getting Kai's Obsidian Weapon next and not, say, um, mine?" Jay asked as they were on the Bounty.

"Well, the group took a vote back in the Cave of Despair and everyone voted for this." Kai replied. "So..."

"Ugh. When I get my memories back, I hope they're full of embarrassing stories about you two..." A few minutes later, they land just outside the Fire Temple and head inside.

* * *

Inside the temple, Jay looked on as he saw a skull sink into the lava. "So... why'd you think they call this the 'Fire Temple'?"

Cole scoffed. "It is a bit toasty, yeah." Cole replied.

"My temperature is being kept stable at 98.6 degrees." Zane replied, shocking them as Jay soon wiped sweat off of himself.

"Aw, man. Why couldn't I be part air-conditioner?" He soon saw his sweat drip off from underneath his armpits.

* * *

Further ahead, Kai has his hand on his head and groans. "What's with Kai?" Jay asked as he was about to come up to him, but Cole stops him.

"Just wait, you'll see when it's your turn."

Kai soon closed his eyes. "Looking for something?"* Lloyd's voice was heard as a vision of him appears in front of Kai, holding the Sword of Fire.

"This is so weird." He said. "It's like a cheese dream. Only I'm awake. And I didn't eat any cheese." He soon starts to walk on, but Zane sees something.

"Kai!" Zane yelled. "Watch out!" But it was too late as Kai steps on a tile and they flinch.

"Wait for it..." Jay said as the path behind soon goes alight. "And there we go." They started to run ahead as the fire came close to them and jump over a flow of lava as the fire managed to burn Jay's buttocks, which he pats at to extinguish the flame and whimpers.

"Oh, great!" Cole yelled. "Your dream just became our nightmare, Kai!" They soon out their hoods on before moving forward and see a lava flow. "We gotta time this right."

Kai soon ran across the walls, just as the lava flows up behind him before Cole, Jay and Zane did the same as well before coming up to a statue breathing fire as Kai comes up to a gear, gets out his sword and jams the gear, stopping the fire. "I have to hold onto this to stop the fire." He said. "Can you find another way to block it?"

Jay and Zane head on before coming up to a nearby pillar and start pulling it in front of the statue as Kai soon released his sword as the fire is now unable to get past the pillar and they continue on. But as they did, a few smoke clouds appear and samurais and the pilot show up. "Ronin sends his regards." The pilot said as Cole soon looked confused before the pilot takes off.

The samurai charge at the Ninja as Kai blocks one's sword before Jay used his nunchucks to strike one behind him and Zane uses Spinjitzu, knocking the last samurai down. "Cole, why didn't you help out?"

"That voice." Cole said. "That hooded guys sounded familiar."

"Let's keep on going. Maybe I might recognise him once I get my memories back." They soon move on as the pilot watches on from nearby.

They move along some pillars that stick out of the lava before coming up to a platform for a break before continuing on along the pillars ahead of them and come up to a path as more samurais charge at them, but they soon do Spinjitzu, knocking them all down before they disperse and continued on. They soon jump side to side along some walls to get to the top before seeing a valve. "I bet this valve operates something important..." Jay said as he immediately turns it.

The lava pool in front of them soon moved back as a platform appeared, revealing a black sword with a gold handle, stuck in a rock. "Thanks!" Kai soon ran up to it, briefly stopped to throw his sword away before pulling the sword out of the rock. As he looks at it before swinging it around as fire soon surrounded him and soon extinguished, revealing Kai, in a new gi. "Oh. My. Wow. It's all coming back!" As he spoke, the platform started burning.

Rumbling was soon heard as Kai turned to the others. "I guess you got your Elemental abilities back?" Cole asked.

"No, I'm in terrible pain right now. Argh. Ouch. Ooh." He soon stopped as the platform reveals a path back to them. "Actually, it kinda tickles."

"I would still be careful above the lava, Kai." Zane said. "It is many times hotter than mere fire." Kai soon came back up to them before they continue on, down the path before seeing a several walls of fire in front of them. "It would not be safe for me to got soon goes through the burning walls, not affected by it at all before he steps on a tile and the walls extinguished, allowing the others to catch up with him before coming up to a gold dragon statue, breathing fire.

Kai holds his hands out, whose fire looks like a blowtorch, hitting the statue, causing it to crumble and stop breathing fire. They soon see a giant rock in their way before Cole grabs a nearby big rock and throws it at the giant rock, causing it to crumble and leave a platform, small enough for the, to jump onto before jumping onto another platform where two lanterns were before Kai lights them with his hands, causing small rocks to come out before climbing up them, to a path as the pilot and some samurais soon show up. "So, you got the Obsidian Sword." The pilot said. "That makes you more of a worthy adversary. Kill them."

The samurais soon charge at them as Kai soon came at them, used his sword to block a samurai's sword before moving around and kicks him before striking another samurai's sword, breaking it before he does Spinjitzu, catching them all in it before dispersing as they land on the ground, unconscious before the Ninja continue on and see a golden wall. "You guys better stand back." Kai said as he held out his hand and fire comes out, hitting the wall before moving it around, making a doorway to a path ahead of them.

"This giant mouth is the way out, right, Kai?" Jay asked.

"No idea. But it's either that or staying her and slowly broiling."

"Oh man, I do like broiled food." Cole said as they look at him, curiously. "I wouldn't eat you guys! I'm not a cannibal! Honestly! Do I really hafta say that?!"

"I suddenly wish I was made of metal, too." Jay said to Zane.

"C'mon!" Kai said as they soon head through the doorway.

"Stop looking at me hungrily, Cole!" They come at the end of the path to see what appears to be the temple's volcano core. "Good news, this is definitely the way out. Bad news, we can't fly." They look up at the opening to see the sky before they come up to a platform, underneath the lava.

"We could wait for the volcano to erupt." Cole said. "That'd get us out."

Zane soon thinks. "Certainly bits of us." He replied.

"Yeah, I'm not sure being flash-fried in lava is how I want to spend my final moments." Kai said.

"Then I have good news!" The pilot's voice was heard as they look to see a walking mech flying down to them. "Because I've got another option!" He fires some rockets at the path behind them, destroying it.

"It's that hooded guy!" Jay yelled as the mech flew around the platform.

"Wait, I remember that voice now." Kai replied. "Geoff?"

The pilot pulls his hood down, showing Geoff's face, causing Cole and Kai to become shocked. "How do you know my name?!" Geoff asked, looking surprised.

"Geoff, we're friends." Cole replied as they move around as the mech circled around the platform. "You're Geoffrey Sanders, Elemental Master of Sand, the Yellow Ninja."

"You don't know me! Don't even think you know me!" He fires some rockets at them, but they quickly move out of the way.

"Watch out for his rockets!" Jay yelled as they move out of the way.

"Then, who is Ronin to you?" Cole asked as Geoff stopped firing rockets.

"My business partner." He replied. "He briefly left me on the Dark Island, but he came back and apologised."

"Geoff, he abandoned you." Kai said. "He never came back, we found you and you became a ninja."

"I am not like you, Ninjas!"

"Then, I have no choice." Cole said as he stomped into the ground, conjuring a big rock before throwing it at Geoff's mech.

"Excellent throw, Cole!" Zane said as Kai soon held his hands out to try and burn the mech.

"Nice try, reddy, but I've got fireproof plating all over the front of this thing!" Geoff yelled as he moved about. As Geoff was about to fire again, stomped into the ground, conjuring a big rock before throwing it at the mech. "Hey! Watch it, asshole! This thing's brand new!" He soon fires rockets into the air.

"Ha, ha!" Jay yelled. "You missed!"

"Did I?" The rockets soon fall down like nukes, causing them to jump aside to try and avoid them as they explode. Cole soon stomped into the ground again, conjuring a big rock before throwing it at Geoff's mech. The mech starts to move out of control.

"Oh yeah, you nailed that one!" Kai said before the mech soon lands on the platform, causing it to lower down a little. "Hey!"

"Oh! You've done it now!" Geoff moves his mech up as he soon came at them, raised the left arm and starts shooting bullets out of them. "Dance, Ninjas, I want to take a video!" The Ninjas started tapping their feet as they try to avoid the sparks of the ricocheting bullets as Geoff got out his phone and started filming them before Kai soon jumped between the mech's legs and held his hands out to the boosters behind the mech, emitting fire at them, but the mech quickly turned at him. "Dance!" He starts to fire the mech's gun at him again, causing Kai to tap his feet as Geoff laughs while filming it on his phone. Cole soon stomped into the ground, conjuring a big rock before throwing it at the mech. "I told you, this suit wasn't cheap!" Cole soon stomped into the ground again, conjuring a big rock before throwing it at the mech, causing it to go down.

"Now!" Cole yelled as Kai soon held his hand out, emitting fire at the boosters, destroying one. "That's it, Kai!"

"You getting toasty in there, Geoff?" Jay asked as the mech quickly got back up and came at them.

"DANCE!" Geoff yelled as he starts to fire the mech's gun at them again, causing them to tap their feet as Geoff films it on his phone.

The gun arm soon overheats, giving Cole enough time to stomp into the ground, conjuring a big rock before throwing it at the mech. "Quickly!" Cole yelled as Kai jumped behind the mech and held his hand out, emitting fire at the other booster, but the mech turns around and starts firing rockets, but Kai quickly moves out of the way.

Cole immediately stomped into the ground, conjuring a big rock before throwing it at the mech, causing it to go down. Kai soon held his hand out, emitting fire at the last booster, destroying it. The mech soon got up as Geoff laughs. "Ha, insect bites! That's all you've got!" Geoff soon fired the mech's rockets at the platform's chains, one of which is hit and reveals a gold support. "It'd take that lava to do any real damage to this baby!"

"Well, if that's what it takes..." Kai said as he soon held his hand out to the support.

"Uh, you do know we're all stood on the same lump of rock, right, Kai?" Cole asked as Kai emits fire at the support. The fire starts degrading it before it soon breaks off the chain. The platform was soon on one side as everyone soon fell down to a platform while the mech lands in the lava.


	8. Outrun the Lava

The mech soon emerges from the lava as it starts short circuiting, causing the arms to shoot off and the hatch soon came off, showing Geoff. "Congratulations, you beat my mech." He said as the mech starts to sink into the lava again while he removed his jacket. "That is the good news." He soon whistled as Ronin's airship comes up next to him, with Ronin at the pilot's seat.

"The bad news is, he had a Plan B." Ronin said as Geoff ejects from the mech and grabs hold of a rope ladder, hanging from the airship as the mech soon exploded and Geoff's jacket falls from his grip and landed in the lava, instantly burning it.

Geoff soon throws an implosion device into the lava. "In case you're wondering, the 'B' stands for 'boiling you like an egg'."

"Hasta la vista, losers!" They both yelled as the airship takes off and Geoff gets inside.

"Come on, R.E.X., let's get out of here."

"It appears that an eruption may be imminent." Zane said.

"Uh, do we have a plan B for getting out of here?" Cole asked.

Jay soon looks at the wreckage of Geoff's mech. "Yeah, Geoff just gave us one." He replied. "This should just take a couple o' seconds."

"Perfect, because I think we have about three left."

* * *

About a minute later, Jay had just finished an improvised jetpack as three more were on the others. "How many jetpacks have you built before, Jay?"

"Tons. A few. Four. These four." The volcano starts to shake.

"Aw, great."

"Look at it this way, Cole." Kai said. "You're choosing between almost certainly being barbecued-"

"-or using the jetpacks. I get it."

"No no, that first option was the jetpacks. These things look really dangerous."

Zane sees the lava starts to rise a bit. "We should hurry, I believe the lava is rising." He said as they soon take off.

"Okay, remember not to dangle your feet underneath the big... flame hole!" Jay replied as Cole and Kai crash into each other.

"You don't even know the proper name for an exhaust nozzle?!" Cole asked. "We're doomed."

As they rise up, Kai soon crashed into Jay and drags him along. "Hey, go away!"

"I'm trying!" Kai said.

"Why are you doing this to me? Move back, you idiot!" Kai soon moved away from Jay as they kept rising before Kai's jetpack start to slow down and he looks at it.

"I think my jetpack might have a problem!" The jetpack soon breaks apart.

"Kai!" They all yelled as Kai fell.

A part of Kai's jetpack lands on a path before Kai lands on it and it starts to move along, like a board as he stands up. "Whoa! ...Yeah. That was definitely a problem."

* * *

The board soon moved along the path as it came to a gap, but Kai jumps over it as he kept going. Another gap soon came in front of him, but he jumps it too. "Whoa!" He moves along as he moved around some rocks and geysers before jumping off another gap as a boulder landed nearby. "Oh, shit!" He soon goes through a small canyon before emerging and sees another gap. "Aw man, more lava?!" He soon jumped over the gap before continuing on, passing by or around some rocks and geysers. "Shit, that was close." He soon across another gap as lava came out of it. "This doesn't look good!" He quickly jumped over it before jumping over another gap and then another one as he keeps jumping over a lot of gaps before soon coming up to some more rocks and geysers.

* * *

Outside the volcano, Jay, Zane and Cole land near it before they remove their jetpacks. "Oh, man." He said. "I guess I didn't do a good job on Kai's jetpack." Jay said.

"You better hope he gets out of there." Cole replied.

"I'm sure he will." Zane said.

* * *

Back in the volcano, Kai moved past or around some more rocks and geyser as he moved along before coming up to a bigger gap. "No, no, no!" He yelled before he soon stomped the back of the board and the boosters activate, helping him jump over the big gap before landing as he hits a rock over a lava fall before landing on a path ahead and came to a stop. "Phew, that was close." He soon looked at his left to see a giant flow of lava coming. "Shit." He soon stomped on the back of the board, activating the boosters again and takes off. "This is the kinda surfing where you really don't wanna fall into the 'water'!" He soon jumps over a gap as he kept going to try and avoid the lava flow before jumping over another and passes by several geysers and rocks before he soon jumped over a couple of gaps. "Uh-oh." Some rocks land near him as he soon jumped over another row of gaps, passing by more geysers and rocks before seeing another giant gap ahead. He stomps the back of the board, activating the boosters again and jumps over it. "Woooo-yeah!" He soon lands as a giant rock lands in front of him, but he goes around it as he kept moving along as two more land between him, causing him to stomp on the back of the board again as the boosters soon go off again, making him go faster, but they soon stop. "Oh no." He stomps the back of the board again. "Oh, shit! Shit, shit, shit! No, no, no, no, no, no!" He soon looked ahead to see an opening as he soon flew out of the volcano.

* * *

He slides down the volcano and lands near the others as they came up to him. "I'm so sorry about that, Kai! Honestly, if any of them were going to blow up, I thought it'd be Cole's."

"Hey!" Cole yelled as his jetpack soon exploded.

"It's okay." Kai replied. "It was kinda fun."

"It did look intense. So, whose Obsidian weapon are we getting next?"

"Great question." Jay said. "Is it mine? Or Zane's? MI-INE? Or Zane's?"

"I would imagine that Kai's newly recovered fire abilities would be very useful in the Ice Temple where my Obsidian weapon is located." Zane replied.

"Alright, then let's go get yours, Zane." Kai said as they soon took off.

"Did you mean to say 'Jay', there?" Jay asked. "Is that a yes? Guys?" He soon groaned before a rock lands behind him, causing him to scream and run as another lands next to it. "Volcano!"

They head for the Destiny's Bounty as the rocks land near it. "We have to get this thing in the air or we'll be toast when the lava flows out!" Cole yelled as they got on and head for the bridge.

* * *

In the bridge, Kai activates the ignition as rocks still land near them. One damaging part of the railing near the Bounty. "Hurry up, Kai! I can see the lava coming!"

"Grab hold of something!" Kai yelled as he pulled a lever and the Bounty starts rising before moving forward as a rock lands behind it, barely hitting the back of the ship as lava soon flowed down. In the bridge, Kai looks through a rear view mirror to see the lava. "Boy, that was close."

"Off to the Ice Temple, we go." Cole said as he sat down by the radar.

"I still wish we were after my Obsidian weapon next." Jay silently said.

Cole soon presses a button, showing Dragon's face on the screen. "Ninja, have you found any more Obsidian weapons?" He asked.

"We just got Kai's." Cole replied. "We're on our way to the Ice Temple to get Zane's."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"Because, we found where Geoff is."

"Is he with you?"

"No, I'm afraid not. He's with Ronin." Dragon was soon surprised. "I think he used the Obsidian Glaive on him and erased his memories of all of us and gave him false ones."

"Then, you got to find a way to destroy it if Geoff's are to be returned to normal."

"Yes, Master. Over and out." The screen soon went off as Zane looked on the radar where the Bounty's location is almost to the Ice Temple.

"We should land in Birchwood Forest and travel by road from there." He said. "If Geoff and Ronin's forces are waiting for us at the Ice Temple, they will expect us to come via air or water."

"Hey, and even if they aren't, it's kind of a nice drive." Jay replied.

"Well, I for one would like to know how Geoff knew Ronin." Kai said as he had his hands on the helm.

"I'm sure we'll ask him once he regains his memories after we destroy the Obsidian Glaive." Cole replied.


	9. The Ice Temple

In Birchwood Forest, the Destiny's Bounty lands as the back soon opened, lowering a pathway as Jay and Cole push some bikes down and Kai and Zane are looking at the screen. "I trust the Snowmobiles will get us to the Ice Temple undetected." Kai said.

"I practised with them through the Glacier Barrens the other day." Blake replied through the screen. "I must also warn you, there are Treehorns in the Birchwood Forest."

"What's a Treehorn?" Jay asked as he came up to them.

"A Treehorn is a cross between and insect and a deer. It's legs, which act like trees are easy to knock down or go through."

"Thanks for the warning, Blake." Zane said.

"Okay. And guys, do try to bring the bikes back in pristine condition. I need them for a snowmobile race."

"Don't worry, Blake, we'll take care of them." Cole said as Zane soon got on one, starts it and does a 360, covering Kai, Jay and Cole in snow before he takes off. "Hey! If you're gonna do donuts on a snowmobile, let us know, Zane!"

* * *

A few minutes later, up ahead, Zane moves along the path as he looks back before turning back to face the front. "I think I lost you back there, where did you all go?" He asked.

"It's alright." Kai replied through Zane's headset. "I'm not far behind and Cole's right next to me. Jay, what's your position?"

"Upside down in a snow drift." Jay said through Zane's headset and is muffled a bit as Zane sees a creature up ahead and slams into one of its legs, knocking it over as he kept moving along. "Don't worry, I'll catch up- Oh no, it's gone down my neck!" He starts to shiver.

"Uh, we're all good here, Zane. See you at the Ice Temple!"

A tree is soon knocked down. "Very well." Zane said as he moves to the left to avoid it. "Zane out. Kai, Cole, Jay? Be careful of falling trees." He soon jumps off a small cliff and lands before continuing on as another creature appears in front of him. "That creature back there and that one must be the Treehorns that Blake warned us about."

"Specifically on this journey or in general?" Jay asked through Zane's headset. His voice was normal, meaning he was out of the snow drift.

"Thanks for the heads up, Zane!" Cole replied through the headset as Zane knocked the Treehorn down as he passed by.

Zane moves along the forest, passing by some trees with snowmen as another tree falls in front of him, but he moves to the side to avoid it as sirens were soon heard and he looks to see some policemen on bikes. "Looks like more victims of Ronin's Obsidian Glaive." Zane said as he moved along.

"Pull the snowmobile over!" Clive's voice was heard through a bullhorn.

"Okay." Zane slows the snowmobile down as Clive and another officer come up to him, but Zane soon moved side to side, knocking them both over and off their bikes as he continues on. "I'm just exiting the forest."

"Yeah?" Jay asked through Zane's headset. "Well, you're still not out of the woods. I just saw a police helicopter overhead!"

"The Snowmobiles have a flight mode, once you reach a slope, activate the green button." Blake replied through the headsets.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Kai asked through the headset.

"You never asked." Zane soon speeds off a slope and presses the green button. The wheels move back as the tractions soon move out and spin like a helicopter blade as Zane soon flew across the sky.

* * *

In the sky, Zane moves his snowmobile across the air as a police helicopter soon comes up behind him. "Alright, you white pyjama wearing weirdo, you're under arrest!" Cornelius' voice was heard through a bullhorn. "You've damaged some police property and assaulted some officers in your escape. Pull your flying vehicle over!"

"You'll never take me alive, copper." Zane replied as he kept moving along.

"Right! M16 time! Oh, I love it, I love it." Cornelius chuckles as Wilhelm hands him and Sean an M16 each before they peek out of the helicopters and start firing at the flying snowmobile.

The shots hit the back of the snowmobile as Zane looked back. "Blake's not gonna like this." He soon comes across another path and presses the green button again. The wheels and traction return to their original spot as Zane keeps moving along before sirens were heard and he looks to see the bikes. "The bikes are back!" Cornelius and Sean keep firing their M16s at Zane as he moved along the path.

"Oh, really?" Jay asked through Zane's headset. "What are they singing?"

"Jay!" Kai yelled through the headset.

"Well excuse me for trying to lighten the mood..."

The bikes and the helicopter soon back away. "How odd." He said as he looked to see them leave. "I wonder why they broke off their attack?" Zane keeps moving along the path, passing by some pillars of ice before skidding to a stop and getting off. "I have arrived."

"Alright, me and Cole will be there in a minute." Kai said through Zane's headset.

"I'm right behind you two!" Jay yelled through the headset.

"Great, Jay."

"No, I mean my brakes aren't working!"

Crashing is soon heard as Zane soon shrugged. "Oh, Jay!" Cole yelled through the headset. "Blake's gonna kill you!"

"Zane?" Kai asked through the headset. "We might be a little delayed." Zane soon heads off.

* * *

A few minutes later, in the Ice Temple, Zane walks along the path before he soon stopped and places his hand on his head as Kai, Jay and Cole soon came up to him and skid to a stop. "Hey, Zane. Are you having the weird visions?"

"I am indeed." Zane said. "It is extremely perplexing. And not a little distressingly."

"Yeah, it's kinda creepy."

"When it was me, I saw the time we got the Golden Scythe." Cole said. "What are you seeing?"

 _"I'll get some good coin for you... Mr. Tin Man..."_ Ronin's voice was heard as a vision of him and Zane soon appeared in front of him.

 _"Hey!"_ Blake's voice was heard as his past self soon appeared. Ronin soon turned, pulled out an M1911 and fired as Blake kneels down to avoid the gunshots.

"I can see Ronin." Zane said. "Myself-"

"From when he wiped our memories?" Cole cuts him off.

"I don't think so. I saw Blake, too. Did we meet him before then?"

"Nope." Jay said. "Right? I'm just guessing here."

"No, we didn't..." Cole replied.

"Then I am eager to solve this mystery." Zane said as he soon took off with the others preparing to follow him.

"You know what I'm eager to do?" Jay asked. "Get warmer!"

"Then good news, because we're about to get some exercise!" Kai replied.

Soon, some Hypnobrai land in front of them. "Hypnobrai!" Cole yelled as he and Kai got out their Obsidian weapons while Jay and Zane got out their regular weapons.

"What's a Hypnobrai?" Jay asked.

"Them!" Kai replied as they soon charge at them as Cole vaults over one and kicks it down as the other tries to punch, but Jay dodges by kneeling down before Kai soon held his hand out, firing a burst of flame at its buttocks, causing it to scream and run away, trying to extinguish the flame.

They soon move on, jumping on some frozen pillars before coming up to the other side and move forward. They soon came across a frozen ice block and a a rock formation blocking their path. Kai soon uses his fire power to melt the frozen block and they see some cracks underneath. "The ground is cracked there." Zane said as Cole came up to the crack.

"Let's apply a little pressure." Cole replied as he stomped on the cracking, making it move to the formation, breaking it apart before they see a door further on.

"I sense that door is important."

"Then we'd better unblock it." They soon move along the path before finding themselves on a platform.

"I guess the platform doesn't turn by itself." Jay said. "I think the mechanism is down below."

"Leave that to me." Zane replied as he soon jumped down into some water. He soon sank to the bottom before coming across a mechanism and does Spinjitzu, turning the platform to the opposite side. He soon surfaces as Jay helps him out and they come up to a path. "The rear wall shows sign of structural damage."

"It's weak, huh?" Cole asked. He soon stomped into the ground, conjuring a big rock before throwing it at the cracked wall, breaking it open. They soon jump onto it and start climbing it. They see a dragon statue, with an unlit torch before Kai soon held out his hand, lighting the torch. Shaking soon occurred as a gear soon fell down. "Whoa!" The scales on the dragon light up and a piece of the statue moved up, which was blocking the door as Cole nervously laughed. "What did you expect a dragon head to do, Cole?"

"There must be another dragon statue somewhere..." Zane replied.

"Over there!" Jay said, pointing to the other side.

"But it's too far to jump." Cole replied.

"I noticed some gears underneath." Zane said. "Leave that to me." Zane soon dove in, grabbed a nearby gear and placed it onto some gears controlling a lever before pulling it. The platform soon raised up to where they were before they soon jump onto it and Zane does Spinjitzu on the mechanism, turning the platform around.

They come up to the statue, also with an unlit torch before Kai soon held out his head, lighting the torch. Shaking soon occurred before the scales on the dragon light up and a piece of the statue moved up, which was also blocking the door, making it clear for them before the platform lowered and faced the door. They soon came up to the door to find it sealed by gold. "There's a gold seal on the door." Jay said. "You don't think it's to keep something dangerous inside, do you?"

"No, it'll be to keep something dangerous out. Us."

"Nice." Kai soon held his hand out, emitting fire like a blowtorch before moving it along the doorway and the moment he came over to the other side, it falls off.

Zane soon looked at the open doorway. "I can feel the Obsidian Sais through here..." He said before heading in.

"That's great, because I can't feel my hands."

"You want me to warm them up?" Kai asked, emitting fire in his hands.

"Uh, I'll pass, thanks." They soon head through the open doorway.


	10. The Obsidian Sais

They come up to an open field where a pair of sais were sticking sticking out of an ice pillar in the middle. "There it is!" Zane said.

"Keep a look out, I don't want Ronin or Geoff surprising us again!" Kai said to Cole and Jay.

They move closer before Zane got out his shurikens and threw them away as he came up to the ice pillar. "Have fun with it, Zane." Jay said. "Not jealous at all..."

"Oh my." Zane replied. "This feels... odd."

"Aw man, I want to feel odd!"

"You're odd enough already." Cole said.

Zane soon pulled the sais out and is soon encased in some ice. The ice soon breaks, revealing Zane, in a new gi, before swinging his sais around. "Is your memory coming back?" Kai asked. "D'you remember where you saw Ronin before?"

"Yes, I can sense it becoming clearer..." Zane replied before shaking soon occurred.

"Uh, can it become clearer, faster?"

The centre of the field soon broke apart as a giant snake soon emerged from the hole. "Hey!" Jay yelled.

"Whoa!"

"What the hell?!" Cole asked.

"Y'know what, Zane? Just hold that thought." They start to move along the field as the snake starts to breathe in a big shot of air.

"Oh, hey, good news, Kai, it wasn't Ronin or Geoff that surprised us!" Jay said as the snake soon exhaled a big ball of ice, making them jump out of the way as the ice ball breaks apart. The snake soon sunk back into the water.

They start to move along as Zane soon saw the hole the snake left before it resurfaces it. "Here we go!" He said, firing ice into the water, forming into an arm, which grabs hold of the snake.

As the snake struggled to get free, Kai soon emitted fire at it. "Yeah! Show it who's boss. Although if this was a video game, it'd still be the giant snake."

The snake manages to break free and sink back into the water before surfacing and roared, causing the place to shake and ice spikes start coming down, causing them to try and move out of the way before the snake sunk into the water again and surfaces in front of Kai. "Uh, Zane, be quick!" He yelled.

Zane soon held his hands out, firing ice into the water, forming into an arm, which grabs hold of the snake. Kai soon held his hand out, emitting fire, hitting the snake as it breaks free of the hand. "Good work!" Zane replied. The snake soon sunk into the ocean as part of the ice that Kai and Zane were standing on starts to crack and they quickly move to another part as the snake surfaces and crashes into the cracked part, breaking it as it went in. The snake soon surfaced and hissed. "I think we made the creature angry."

"You really know how to understate stuff, Zane." The snake soon roared, causing the place to shake and ice spikes start coming down, causing them to try and move out of the way before it sinks into the water again. The snake soon surfaces again and Zane held his hands out, firing ice into the water, forming into an arm, which grabs hold of the snake.

Kai soon held his hand out, emitting fire, hitting the snake as it breaks free of the hand. "Alright!" Cole said. "You got him!"

The snake sunk into the water before surfacing as Zane quickly went behind it as the snake starts to breathe in a big shot of air and exhaled a big ball of ice, making them jump out of the way as the ice ball breaks apart. Zane quickly held his hands out, firing ice into the water, forming into an arm, which grabs hold of the snake. Kai soon held his hand out, emitting fire, hitting the snake as it breaks free of the hand. "I think it's getting weaker!"

The snake sinks into the water before surfacing again and roared, causing the place to shake and ice spikes start coming down, causing them to try and move out of the way before Zane immediately held his hands out, firing ice into the water, forming into an arm, which grabs hold of the snake. Kai soon held his hand out, emitting fire, hitting the snake as it breaks free of the hand. The snake soon sunk into the water as part of the ice that Jay and Cole standing on starts to crack and they quickly move to another part as the snake surfaces and crashes into the cracked part, breaking it as it went in. The snake soon surfaced and hissed. "We're running out of floor, guys!" Jay yelled.

The snake soon moved its head back as it was soon covered in ice. "Uh oh, I think it's getting ready to do something bad!" Cole yelled as the ice soon broke apart, sending shrapnel at them, but they manage to avoid it before Zane quickly held his hands out, firing ice into the water, forming into an arm, which grabs hold of the snake.

Kai soon came at it, doing Spinjitzu, hitting the snake as it breaks free of the hand and sinks into the water. Another part of the ice starts to crack as the snake surfaces and crashes into the cracked part, breaking it as it went in. The snake soon surfaced. "Woo, one more attack like that and we're all going for a really refreshing swim!"

"Heads up!" Kai yelled as the snake soon moved its head back as it was soon covered in ice. "It's gonna attack!" The ice soon broke apart, sending shrapnel at them, but they manage to avoid it. Zane tries to fire ice, but missed as the snake sunk into the water and surfaced. The snake soon roared, causing the place to shake and ice spikes start coming down, causing them to try and move out of the way, jumping onto the remains of the ice that broke apart as the snake sinks into the water. The snake surfaces and roared again, causing the place to shake and ice spikes start coming down, causing them to try and move out of the way, jumping along more ice platforms as the snake soon sunk into the water.

The snake surfaces and moved its head back as it was soon covered in ice. "Watch out, everyone!" The ice soon broke apart, sending shrapnel at them, but they manage to avoid it with Jay diving into the water and squealed. "It's cold!"

The snake soon turned as him, causing him to scream as Zane quickly held his hands out, firing ice into the water, forming into an arm, which grabs hold of the snake. Jay quickly got out and did Spinjitzu at it, hitting it. The snake broke free, but soon knelt forward, unconscious. "Yeah!" The snake soon turned to ice and explodes, causing the place to shake.

"Uh, how about we take this outside? Where it's less imminently fatal?"

"No arguments here!" Cole said as they soon take off.

* * *

Outside, they run along the path before they jump, but Jay slips and slides as they came up to the snowmobiles and Zane removed his hood. "I recall seeing Ronin before!" He said as Jay was on the ground before he got up. "He was the one who took me to Chen's island and tried to attack Blake."

"Ronin knows Chen...?" Kai asked as he took his hood off.

"Who's Chen?" Jay asked as he took his hood off. "Is he a friend?"

Cole sighed before removing his hood. "Okay, from the start." He replied. "Zane sacrificed himself to destroy an evil being call the Overlord."

"Right."

"Yeah, but after Zane blew up, Blake rebuilt him." Kai said.

"Still following."

"But somehow, Zane ended up on Chen's island as bait to lure us there." Cole said.

"Yuh-huh."

"So we, as well as Geoff, took part in Chen's Tournament of Elements to rescue Zane." Kai said.

The communicator on Zane's snowmobile soon went off and they come up to it. "Gotcha! I completely understand. Chen is bad. Right?"

Cole sighed when he realised Jay wasn't listening at all as Kai answered the communicator. "Yes, Jay." Cole said before turning to Zane. "D'you remember anything else about Ronin."

"No, there is still much that is unclear." Zane replied as he looked at his sais.

"Hey, I'll tell you what is clear, though." Jay said. "It's time for me to get my Obsidian Weapon!"

Kai soon turned back to them. "That was Blake." He said to them. "We have to get back to Ninjago, the Nindroids have attacked!"

"Nooooooooo!"

"Was that about the Nindroids attacking the city or us not getting his weapon back next?" Zane shrugged as Jay teared up.

"The Ninny-droid thing?" Jay lied.

"Of course it was, Jay." Cole said, disbelieving him. "Of course it was..." They soon get on the snowmobiles and took off, but Jay had to be on the back of Kai's since he crashed his.


	11. Nindroid Rampage

At Oni's Monastery, Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole see Nya, Gewuji and Blake as they wait for them. "Hey, guys." Gewuji said.

"Uh, who are you?" Jay asked.

"That's Gewuji." Kai replied. "She was a kabuki on Chen's island until she took the blame when Nya stole a page from her father's spell book. She's also Geoff's little sister."

"I heard about what happened to Geoff from Blake and came back from spending time in Jamanakai Village to grieve the loss of my father." Gewuji said. "I am going to stick a spike of glass through that man's head for what he did to my brother!"

"Like you did to Textilis?" Cole asked.

"Who's Textilis?" Jay asked.

"Never mind that." Kai replied. "Alright, what's the plan?"

"Okay, my father thinks he has a way of shutting down all the Nindroids in the city." Blake said.

"And let me guess, in order for him to succeed, we have to risk our lives in some way?" Jay asked.

"You got it! He needs us to create distractions all around the city while he sets up the force field generators."

"So we split up?" Kai asked. "Make as much noise as possible?"

"I agree." Zane replied.

"I'm in!" Cole said.

"Sounds like a plan." Jay said. "Not a good plan..." He muttered under his breath.

"Okay, let's move." Nya said as they soon take off, but Jay stayed behind.

"Whoa, hey, Nya, Blake! You guys can't go, it's too dangerous! And... you're not ninjas!" Everyone soon laughed as Nya and Blake think. "What? What am I missing?" Blake's Samurai X mech soon lands behind him, scaring him as another soon landed next to it. He turned around to look at them. "Oh. Those."

* * *

Later on, in Ninjago City, two Nindroids patrol a street before stopping. "No one gets through." One of them said.

"What about over?" The other asked.

"Uh..."

Blake's mech soon lands on both of them, followed by the mech Nya was in and the others land near them. "Okay, we gotta spread out and cause as many problems for the Nindroids as we can!" Blake said.

Kai, Zane and Gewuji take off in one group. "You don't need to tell me twice!" Cole replied.

"It was spread out-" Jay was cut off.

"Thanks." They soon take off as Nya turned to Blake.

"I'll go further ahead, you take the east." He said as Nya soon turned left and moved on as Blake moved his mech forward. "This is going to be a walk in the park. Especially if I have to cut through the park." He soon sees a barricade with turrets on it. "That won't stop me." He charges forward, stomping on some Nindroids as he strikes at the barricade several times before it breaks apart and he moves on. "Alright!" Blake continues to move along as he strikes or stomps on Nindroids as well as shooting some with his mech's blaster, passing by Chen's Noodle House before two security bots land in front of him.

"Assailant identified as Blake Borg." One of the security bots said.

"I guess they want me to pick on someone my own size." He has the mech's hand move back, beckoning them to come forward as one does, but he jumps over it and strikes it at the back, breaking its circuitry before turning to the other as it tries to strike, but Blake blocks it before using his mech's blaster to shoot it, destroying it before moving on to another barricade and fires some rockets at it, destroying it before he moves on.

As he moved along, two security bots move in front of him. "Assailant identified as Blake Borg." One of the security bots said.

"Your colleague said that before!" He waved one of the mech's arms up as one of the security mechs prepared to strike him, but he uses the other hand to grab it as the other security mech charged at him, but Blake fires a rocket at it, destroying it before moving the free hand at the back of the mech and pulled out the circuitry, shutting it down before he continues on.

* * *

He comes across some warehouses and strikes the front gates, breaking them off before he heads into one of them to find crates of fireworks. "Fireworks. I better be careful in here..." He starts to fire at the fireworks to make a path as they break through the windows and explode in the sky while moving along. As the fireworks kept exploding, Blake exits the warehouse as two more security mechs land near him. "Yeah. More careful than that."

"Assailant identified as Blake Borg." One of the security bots said before they attempt to fire at him, but Blake moved his mech's arms up to act as a shield before moving forward and grabbed the two bots, raising them up and slammed them together.

Blake soon looked up to see the train lines are covered with machinery. "The Nindroids have taken over the trains!" He soon sees some crates of fireworks that haven't exploded. "I think I know how to put a stop to that..." He places the last crates by a support beams and fires the mech's blaster at it, setting the fireworks alight and they explode, knocking the support beam down and the train line around the destroyed beam collapse. "All services are now cancelled!" He soon goes up the knocked over track line and moves along it. "I'll come back and fix the tracks later."

* * *

Up ahead, Blake sees a Nindroid in the control tower. "Uh-oh." The Nindroid laugh before pressing a few buttons. The trains in the tunnel where the tower was over them soon lit up as the train on the right soon moved, but Blake managed to move to the left as the train moved on, falling down the broken track line. He then moved to the right to avoid the left train before moving on. "That's the first time I was happy to miss a train." He quickly moved left as another train came from the right and pass by as he soon fired at the train signals, turning them off. He quickly turned to see some Nindroids on a crane before firing at the operation box, making it move and hit a nearby building under construction. "Oops... I am going to get in trouble for that."

* * *

The building falls onto the tracks, breaking them before Blake soon moved down the wrecked building and comes across the park where some Nindroids and two security bots were waiting. "More of these guys, huh?"

"Assailant identified as Blake Borg." One of the security bots said.

"Oh, hey! I was right about that walk in the park." He kicks the Nindroids away before firing rockets at one of the security bots, destroying it before soon moving down, grabbing the last security bot by its legs and throws it over the wall, hearing the sound of it crashing before he moves on, coming across Zane's statue before a laser barricade soon came on behind him.

"Call reinforcements!" A Nindroid called out.

"Good idea." Blake presses his communicator as turrets come online. "Guys? Any of you near the park? I think I kicked a hornet's nest."

"We're not far." Kai replied through the communicator.

"Hold tight!" Gewuji said through the communicator.

Blake sees some Nindroids charging before he soon kicked one away before stomping on two before firing rockets at a nearby turret, destroying it as the other turret soon fired, but he uses his thruster pack to fly up as the shot hits the last Nindroid and he lands on the turret, crushing it. Some jets soon show up as Blake soon sees them. "Okay, this is new." He said.

The jets stop near Blake and start firing as he tried his best to dodge them before a rocket soon blows one up and Blake turns to see Nya, in her mech, coming up to him. "I was in the neighbourhood." She said before she fired another rocket, but it misses them before Blake fired one as well, hitting one of the jets as it soon spun while moving away before Blake and Nya soon fire a rocket each at the last one, hitting it and it explodes. They soon saw the spinning jet going for a warehouse. "Oh no!"

"It's going to hit the-" The jet soon crashed into the warehouse and explodes, setting off all the fireworks inside it.

As they went off, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Gewuji came up next to them. "Oooh..." Jay said, amazed.

"Hmm." Zane said. "Most aesthetically pleasing."

"What a waste of good fireworks." Gewuji said.

"Sorry." Kai said to Blake. "We got held up. With laser guns."

As Kai and Zane soon look at the statue, Blake got out of his mech and pressed his communicator. "Hey, dad!" He said before it soon projected Cyrus Borg.

"Thank you so much for your efforts." Cyrus said.

"You're welcome, Cyrus." Gewuji replied.

"Can we use that force field to shut down the rest of the Nindroids?" Nya asked.

"I'm afraid its reach is strictly limited." Cyrus replied. "In order to put a stop to the remaining Nindroids you'll have to find their power source and destroy it. Jay?"

"Yes?" He asked, grinning.

"Your Elemental Powers of Lightning should come in very useful in those efforts."

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Depends." Cole said. "You have some pretty weird thoughts."

"I believe it's time to visit the Floating Ruins and find your Obsidian Nunchucks, Jay." Zane said.

"This is so awesome!" Jay replied, stomping excitedly. "I'm getting my powers and memories back!" He soon brought Cole and Kai closer to him. "I'm gonna feel so much closer to you guys!"

"Yeah." Cole said, awkwardly. "Yeah you are." They soon take off with Jay waving his hands around like a child as Kai and Cole stay behind. "What d'you think he's going to do when he remembers that me and Nya dated, too?"

"I think he's gonna hit you with electrified nunchucks." Kai replied. "To the spot where we don't like getting hit at."

"Okay thanks great talk." They soon took off to catch up with the others.


	12. En Route to the Floating Ruins

The Destiny's Bounty flies along the sky before stopping as Blake heads down below.

* * *

In the cargo bay, Cole is looking at a Roto Jet as the others were behind him. "Now, Cole, you'll need to head out to scope out the path before we make out way to the Floating Ruins."

"This is not the same Roto Jet, is it?" Cole asked. "The same one Chen took and used in the Serpentine War?"

"No, it's actually one not made of spare parts. I've even modified it so it can convert it into a Tread Assault when you're on the ground." He soon moved up to a button as Cole got into it. "And please try to return this one in pristine condition. Unlike a certain Snowmobile." He soon headslaps Jay, who is shocked by it.

"I said I was sorry, and the brakes failed." He replied.

"Well, that costed me money, money you have to repay."

"How about you make another from all the scattered Nindroid parts?" Zane asked.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" He slaps his forehead before he soon presses the button, opening some cargo doors underneath them and Cole flies down in the Roto Jet.

* * *

In the sky, the Roto Jet moves along the sky as the Bounty starts to move again, following the jet as a storm was around. "Hey you guys, try to keep up." Cole said. "I'd really hate to lose you guys and not be there when Jay gets his memories back."

"Right, my father says that the Storm Farms Power Station generator is definitely still out of commission-" Blake was cut off while through Cole's communicator as he flies through with lightning bolts striking down, but he avoids them.

"How did that happen?" Jay asked through the communicator.

"We destroyed it."

"Uh, were we meant to?"

"Yes, Jay." Nya said through the communicator. "But they do appear to be using the station to store the energy, so Cyrus thinks their new power source is somewhere near to it."

"D'you have a plan for narrowing that down from 'somewhere near to it'?" Kai asked through the communicator as Cole was nearly hit by a lightning bolt.

"Well, I figure they're probably protecting it, so... we just head for where the most Nindroids are."

"Fly into trouble? That sounds like my kinda plan!"

"Not sure everyone agrees to that plan." Gewuji said through the communicator."

"I'm guessing we don't let Kai pick our holiday destinations..." Jay replied through the communicator.

"We need to get lower, there's a path through the storm here!" Cole said as he moved down, through the clouds, but sees some lightning. "Uh, not a very clear path, though."

"Then that is Jay's job." Blake replied through the communicator.

"What?" Jay asked through the communicator.

"Grow a pair and get on top of the mast!"

"You get on top!"

"Don't make me put glass in your ass!" Gewuji yelled through the communicator."

"Ok, I'm going!" The Roto Jet and Bounty soon came out of the clouds. "Uh, never mind, we're out of the clouds."

* * *

"Watch out for the Stormbergs!" Cole said as he flew the Roto Jet across a canyon before some jets come by.

"I think they know we're here!"

"Nindroid forces are arriving from above you, Cole." Zane said through the communicator.

"We'll try and provide cover fire as you move along." Blake said through the communicator.

Cannon fire is seen hitting some of the jets as Cole fired at a few before he comes across a laser barricade. "You cannot safely pass through those laser, Cole. You will need to destroy their emitters."

Cole fires a rocket at the generator on the left, destroying it and the lasers shut off. "Cole, can you drop down to the ground and use your Tread Assault vehicle?" Nya asked through the communicator.

"Sure!" Cole replied as he soon pressed a button, turning the Roto Jet into a rover.

"Great, there's a Nindroid Power Scrambler coming up ahead and its heavily shielded from above." Blake said through the communicator. "But the Tread Assault should be able to smash through its base. If you can destroy it, I may be able to get a fix on the Nindroids' new power source."

"No problem!"

Cole drives the Tread Assault before coming across a rocky slope and drives off of it, crashing through a building before reconverting the Tread Assault into the Roto Jet. "Great work, Cole!" Gewuji said through the communicator."

Cole flies along the path before coming up to a narrow edge and immediately turned it to one side. The Roto Jet passes through with ease, but it comes across a loose rock, which strikes the back of the Roto Jet, knocking off the back wing. "Watch the paint job!" Blake yelled through the communicator. "I better not find a ding or scratch on it!"

"It must have been the back wing." Cole replied. "If so, I'm sorry." He soon came up to another laser barricade and fired a rocket, hitting the right generator, blowing it up and the lasers turn off before Cole passes through, coming across the power station with active generators as it started to rain, heavily.

He shoots at a few rockets at a generator, which destroys it before passing by. "Alright!" Jay said through the communicator as Cole fired at another generator. "This is so exciting! I'm gonna get my memories back!" The generator soon explodes as Cole passed by.

"Yeah... Uh, Jay? Try not to get angry when you remember about me and Nya!" As he said it, Cole was able to take down another generator and some jets flying by.

"Wait, what?!"

"Sorry, you're breaking up!" He imitates static as he lied while shooting at the last generator. "I can't hear you!"

"Cole?! What are you talking about?! Seriously?!" Cole manages to destroy the generator. "Cole!"

The power station starts to go offline. "Yeah!" Kai yelled through the communicator.

It soon explodes, sending out a shockwave. "You did it!" Gewuji said through the communicator.

"Alright, onward to the Floating Ruins!" Cole replied as he took off.

"Oh no, mister, you've got some splainin to do!" Jay yelled through the communicator.

"I wish I didn't mention it."

* * *

Once they made it to the Floating Ruins, they come across a temple on one of the floating platforms and head over to it as it was still raining and Jay quickly got out and ran to Cole, who runs for the entrance with the others running over to catch up as Cole opened the doors. "How could you keep this from me?"

"I didn't! You knew all about it. You just don't know all about it."

"That makes no sense! Whoa... What is that?!" He looks at a vision of himself and Nya on the Lightning Dragon as it lands. "Wow. You were right about this feeling odd..."

 _"Hi, I'm Jay."_ Jay's past self said.

 _"Nya."_ Nya's past self replied to her saviour, smiling back as the dragon soon landed and they get off.

"C'mon!" Kai said. "This place will be swarming with Nindroids any minute." They soon take off up some stairs as Jay turned to Nya.

"Uh, what did I save you from?" He asked.

"You'll find out, when you get your memories back." Nya replied.

"At least give me a hint."

"Nope."


	13. The Obsidian Nunchucks

They come across some platforms that were floating. "It looks like gravity has gone on vacation." Gewuji said.

"Weird." Cole replied as they soon see some foliage and start climbing up them to a nearby floating platform before going up a set of stairs and continue moving along the path before coming across a floating platform, but no way to get up.

"Blake, can you pull down that platform?" Kai asked.

"Sure thing." Blake replied, getting out his grapple gun and fired it at the platform before pulling on it, lowering the platform.

* * *

Up ahead, there were a pair of gold nunchucks with a black chain that were floating and up ahead was a moving pendulum from a tower.

"There they are, Jay." Jay soon went over to the floating nunchucks, throwing his own away, which fall down from the platform as he came up to them and grinned.

"This is gonna be awesome!" He said as he soon took them, swung them around. The moment they pointed up, a lightning bolt soon struck him.

"Jay!" Gewuji yelled.

"He's okay." Kai replied.

The moment the lightning bolt dispersed, Jay was now in a new gi and started swinging his Obsidian Nunchucks again. "All my memories are coming back!" He said, looking forward. "It's like I'm reliving my life, but... all sped up!"

"So, do you hate me?" Cole asked.

"No, I'm liking you at the moment... Still liking you... Still liking you- Oh! How the hell could you do that to me?! I hate you now! Oh, wait, and now I'm liking you again."

"Phew."

Nya soon came up to Jay. "Oh wow, it's all back! Nya, I've got my memories back!"

"That's great, Jay." Nya replied.

"And d'you know what I've realised?"

"...What?" Nya blushes a bit.

"I have a ton of overdue library books." Nya soon face-palmed.

"Yeah. He's back."

"C'mon! Let's go turn out the Nindroids' lights!"

"We need to shut down that Nindroid technology at the top of the pendulum device." Zane said.

"We better get closer to it then." Kai replied as they look at the tower.

But before they could move, Nindroids reveal themselves from some camouflage devices and charges at them, but Jay swings his nunchucks, striking them all, destroying them. "I'm liking these." He said as they soon move on.

They come across a hatch with the entrance closed and a shutdown magnetic device. "Where's Maggie when you need her?" Cole asked.

"Wait." He looks ahead to see a wall of lightning. "I can feel the Lightning inside me. It can't hurt me now." He soon goes through the wall and comes up to a lever, which he pulls down. The magnetic device soon came on, attracting the hatch lever, opening it, revealing a pool of water. "I think the passage down there is flooded."

Zane soon went down and sees a lever with a device nearby before he pulled the lever down, raising the device up to where the previous lever was. "Perhaps charging this device will activate the machinery above?" He asked as he came out.

"Okay, but I've gotta be careful not to overload it..." Jay swung his nunchucks as he held his hand out at the device, emitting lightning, spinning some cogs before they soon came off and started to float beside, making a small path for them. "More careful than that, for instance." They start jumping on them as they levitate before coming up to a nearby platform. They jump along some pillars before coming up to another platform with the platform ahead of them, too high up and water coming down to it. "Blake? A little help?"

Blake fires his grappling gun and pulls on it, breaking part of the platform as the other half turned and flowed the water close to them. "Sorry, it won't move any closer." He said.

"I think that's more than enough for me to work with, Blake." Zane replied before holding his hands out, firing ice at the flow, freezing it and making a bridge before they move along it. They come up to some pillars and move along them before coming across a column, too far for them to jump.

"Let's see how far this thing goes." Blake soon fired the grappling gun at it before pulling on it, bringing the column over as it flipped and he lets the grapple rappel before firing it again at the top of the column for everyone to climb up.

They move along the path ahead of the column before coming across the tower as Jay looks at the pendulum. "Whoa, it's even bigger up close." He said. "Let's stop the Nindroids ticking."

Gewuji sees a nearby cog before getting on it and does Spinjitzu, raising it high and it hits the gears controlling the pendulum, making it stop. "The Nindroid technology is still functioning." Zane said. "We will need to destroy it."

"Destroy something?" Cole asked. "Alright!"

"What if I had the pendulum facing upside down?" Gewuji asked before she soon did Spinjitzu, turning the pendulum upside down. Part of it soon goes down, breaking pieces of the platform apart while raising a part of it up. "Can you make something out of it?"

"We'll try." Kai said. "Time for the Tornado of Creation." He, Jay, Zane and Cole soon do Spinjitzu and combine together, attracting some machinery and bit of rubble before dispersing, revealing a catapult, but with a big hammer on the end instead.

"Roll up, roll up and test your strength!" Cole said.

Jay holds his hands out at the power source as the catapult moves back. "I see more Nindroids!" Nya said as she, Kai, Zane, Cole, Gewuji and Blake get their weapons out.

"Too late, we're bringing down the hammer!" Jay replied as the hammer soon struck the raised platform, moving the pendulum piece up. It strikes the end before passing through it and hits the tower, causing it to come apart and explode.

The Nindroids soon shutdown and fall to the ground in different directions. "Alright!"

"Yeah!"

"Hmm, satisfactory." Zane said. "I do not think the Nindroids will be troubling us again soon." Kai kicks one down the stairs.

"Oh, yeah. Even if someone had the spare parts, this'd take them months to repair." As he was talking, a lightning bolt hits some of the Nindroids, rebooting them.

"Eh, I could do it in a week." Blake said.

"Oh, sure, we could do it faster..."

"Don't worry, that won't be necessary." Someone called out, causing them to turn and see Geoff, tossing a glowing jewel up before it falls and he catches it. He repeats the same thing before stopping. "I've got an alternative source of power."

"Geoff?" Gewuji asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Gewuji."

"Gewuji? You really have grown up. And you're a Ninja, which makes you my enemy."

"What is that?!" Jay asked, referring to the jewel Geoff was holding.

He holds it out to a Nindroid as a bolt of lightning comes out of it, but the Nindroid soon collapses. "Hang on a sec, this thing takes a little getting used to."

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous." Kai said to the others. "I think we should tell Master Wu about it."

They start backing away as Jay stayed behind a bit before turning to them. "I like that plan, because Master Wu isn't here, which means that we get to be not here, too." He replied.

As he was talking, Geoff was fiddling with the jewel. "Ah, got it." He said before turning to them. "I think it's time we bring this unpleasant business to a close. Don't you?" He soon uses it to fire a bolt of lightning at them, but Jay swings his nunchucks, creating an energy shield as the lightning hits it.

"Whoa! Go! Move!" They start to head on as Jay was moved by back the lightning bolt's power.

Geoff laughs a bit. "You've got your powers back have you?"

"Yeah, and we know about Ronin and Chen, too!"

"Doesn't matter. Because one, you can't stop Ronin's plans now. And two, your powers aren't a match for this baby." He held the jewel further, causing more energy to come out. Jay kept swinging his nunchucks until the extra energy causes him to be knocked back, to the others. "Whoa! How about that, then? Pretty good, huh?"

Jay groaned as he looked at them. "We should go now." Kai and Cole soon grab him and drag him away.


	14. Elemental Forges

At Oni's Monastery, Dragon was pacing as the Ninja look on. "This is not good, not good at all..." He said.

"Yeah, we kinda got that when Geoff brought all the Nindroids back to life." Jay replied.

"The Nindroids? The Nindroids are like mosquitos compared to what Ronin and Geoff have somehow found. They have one of the Elemental Forges, wild, untamed and dangerous artefacts. Utterly destructive, in their hands."

"What can we do?" Kai asked.

"We can prevent them getting the other Forges. There are three more, fire, ice and earth. As they can only be in one place at a time, we should split up and recover the Forges of Fire and Ice simultaneously."

"But, what if either of them have split up themselves?" Gewuji asked.

"Then we must be cautious."

"Why would they want all four Forges?" Zane asked.

"Other than being power mad?" Kai asked.

"Zane, you said Ronin abducted you for Chen?" Dragon asked.

"Yes?" Zane asked.

"If he is still following instructions left by Chen, then by uniting the four Forges he may be able to bring Chen back."

"Yeah, we should definitely prevent that happening." Kai said. "What's the plan?"

"Nya and Blake will stay here and keep in contact with both teams. Kai, Zane and I will obtain the Forge of Fire, along with Maggie, who has just come back. Cole, you, Jay and Gewuji will obtain the Forge of Ice."

"Just the three of us?" Cole asked.

"Ah, no, you will have some help." Dragon soon walks out of the room.

"Oh man, the bad guys have a super powerful new weapon and we're probably going to the exact same place one of them are looking for another one?" Jay asked. "This is the worst!"

"Fellow ninja, it appears we're going on a trip together." Dareth's voice was heard as he, Dragon and Maggie soon came in.

"I stand corrected."

"I heard about what happened to Geoff from Master Wu, and came back from Darkley's to help out." Maggie said. "So you know where these Forges are, Master?"

"Yes, with some help I discovered their locations many years ago." Dragon replied.

"That's great!" Kai said.

"The Fire Forge is inside the mouth of an active volcano."

"That's less great."

"Come. There is no time to lose." Dragon, Kai, Zane and Maggie soon leave.

* * *

On the Destiny's Bounty, Maggie was controlling the Destiny's Bounty as it flies across the sky. "So what do we do with these Forges when we get them?" Kai asked. "Attack Ronin and Geoff?"

"No!" Dragon replied. "Their power is too unpredictable. What we must do is hide the Elemental Forges, in some location where Ronin and Geoff would never hope to find them."

"I know just the place." Blake replied through the console. "But once we recover them, hand them to me, and I'm not even telling you where they're going."

"Why not?" Zane asked.

"Because I said so."

* * *

The Bounty soon comes across the volcano and see a small entrance by the base of it. "Well, here's the entrance." Maggie said. "I'll bring her in close." She moves the helm a little.

* * *

A few seconds later, they walk along the path. "I suspect that the Elemental Forge will be well protected." Dragon said as they walked.

Kai sighed. "You'd think keeping it in an active volcano was enough." He replied.

"Like the Obsidian Blade that Geoff almost stole was?" Zane asked.

"Point taken."

"I just still can't believe he tricked my boyfriend into working with him." Maggie said.

"It's Ronin's Obsidian Glaive that did it." Dragon replied. "Now, whatever the dangers are, we have to get the Forge of Fire, so that Ronin or Geoff cannot."

"Sure." Kai said. "Man, I hope the other guys are getting on okay..."

"I'm sure Dareth will be an asset to the team."

Kai soon stopped to think. There was sounds of citizens screaming and wind gusts. _"Why the hell did we give the Forge to Dareth to hold!?"_ Cole asked in Kai's mind.

 _"My legs!"_ Jay yelled in Kai's mind. _"Why can't I feel my legs?"_

 _"It's fine, it's just because they're over here!"_ Dareth replied in Kai's mind.

 _"You tore Jay in half!"_ Gewuji yelled in Kai's mind. _"You're a monster!"_

Kai soon stopped thinking. "Yeah." He said to himself. "Sure." He soon ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

They exit the path and come across some platforms and some lava in their surroundings. "I shall stay here and ensure we were not followed." Dragon said. "I will rejoin you later." He soon heads back up the path as the doors close.

They move along the platforms before coming across a platform with a mechanism on it and a platform at the bottom, over the lava. "Maybe this mechanism can help raise it." Kai said as he got on it and does Spinjitzu. The mechanism spun at the same time as the platform soon rises up, passing them and stops as Kai soon dispersed.

They soon jump along the pillars on sticking from the platform and land on another platform before climbing up a wall to what looks like an arena. They come up to a door, only to find it sealed. "Kai, want to do the honours?" Maggie asked.

"Certainly." Kai holds his hand out, emitting a burst of fire and moved it around the door, allowing it to melt around before reaching the other end and Kai kicks it, knocking it down. They come along some statues on the right all lined up as they move along the path. They come across a big block of metal on a cart at the end and look at the ground to see what looks like an irrigation system. They see a flow of lava further on, flowing through a platform it was flowing down as well as some unlit torches.

Kai uses his fire power to light them up and the hole the lava was flowing through soon closed, causing the lava to stream along the irrigation line. "It's moving!" Zane said as the block soon moved along the line as the lava flows to the first statue it comes across, making it breathes fire as the cart moves past, causing the block to be red hot as it moves along before stopping at the second statue.

Kai vaults over the fire and turns a wheel, opening a nearby hatch with fire emitting inside it. "Try freezing it now, Zane."

"Thank you." Zane said as he soon held his hand out, firing a burst of ice at the fire, extinguishing it and the statue stops breathing fire and comes up to the hot metal and Dragon come up to them.

"Kai, Zane, Gewuji, hello again." He said, making them turn to him.

"Wait, how did you-?" Kai cuts himself off. "Never mind."

"Were we followed?" Zane asked.

"No, we were not." Dragon replied.

"That is a relief." Maggie said.

"Because Ronin's forces are already here." He points over to where some samurais are relaxing in a nearby pool of warm water. One of them soon passes wind inside, emitting bubbles and the other one waved his hand, in disgust.

"Yeah, you walked into that one." Kai said.

They soon come across a gear without a lever before Kai puts his sword in it and pulls it down, allowing the statues between the hot metal to move close, allowing them to partly crush the metal and expand up before the carts continues to move along the line, coming up to the third statue as the lava flowed both lines, one activating the statue to cut the metal in half before the cart moves on, coming up to the fourth statue, which slams on the metal, crushing it to become smaller before the other part of the statue slams one part, making the piece form into a sword, making it fly and land in the pool, causing the samurais to get out of the pool as more soon enter the room. "Stop them!" A samurai yelled. "Stop them or we don't get paid!"

"Let's see how tough they are." Maggie said as she got out a bo staff and swung it around while Kai and Zane got out their Obsidian weapons. Two charge at Maggie, who strikes one as the other grabbed hold of her bo staff, but she soon kicked him in the groin and jabbed him in the chest with it, knocking him down. Kai and Dragon block two samurais sword before Kai jumps over the one he was fighting and emits a burst of fire, hitting his backside, setting it alight. The samurai screams as he runs over to the pool and dove in, steam emitting as he got out and groaned before fainting.

Dragon moves his cane between the legs of the samurai he was fighting and raises it with all his might, sending him flying over him and landing on his back. Zane blocks the last samurais' swords with his sais before raising one up and struck one in the face, quickly raising the other one to strike the other one and hits them both with the bottom of the handles, knocking them back before Zane held his hands out. "Ice!" He yelled, firing a flow of ice, freezing them as he soon sighed.

"Come on, we gotta get whatever these statues forged." Kai said as they soon pass by the statues, avoiding them as they were still active before Zane dives into the pool and surfaces, holding the sword. "A sword?"

"I think I saw a statue where the sword might fit." Maggie replied as she took it while Zane got out of the pool.

* * *

They come back to the arena to see the lava flow in the irrigation line stopped by a statue of a man facing a dragon before Maggie places the sword into the statue's hand, allowing the statue of the man to stab the statue of the dragon, allowing the lava to flow through and the lava flows around the middle of the arena, in the shape of a dragon. The platform soon sunk into a pool of lava and a smaller one surfaces. Kai jumps onto it an does Spinjitzu, it rises, revealing a statue of a dragon, similar to the shape in the previous platform. It soon fires some lava outside its mouth, hitting a wall and rock forms out of it as the lava dries out. Zane, Dragon and Maggie climb up the statue to where Kai was and come up to a doorway, sealed by a door and a gong was over it. Dragon soon threw his cane at the gong, which gives off a rhythm and the door opens, revealing a path to a pedestal with a jewel, similar to the Lightning Forge, but was red and emitting fire on it. "Good." He said as they came up to it. "It is still here." He holds his hand out to get it.

"Whoa, hey!" Kai yelled. "Isn't that-" Dragon was soon holding Fire Forge. "-hot?"

"No, it merely appears that way."

"Oh." Kai moves forward.

"Although it is still immensely dangerous."

"Ah." He moves back.

"Master, as Ronin or Geoff are not here, is it reasonable to assume that they may be after the Forge of Ice?" Zane asked.

"It is, Zane." Dragon replied.

"We should tell Nya and Blake and join up with the others." Maggie said before they soon take off.


	15. The Forge of Ice

In a cave of ice, Jay, Cole and Gewuji move along as they had just gotten word of Dragon's team's success while Dareth was ahead of them. "That took longer than it needed to!" Gewuji said. "The others have already got the Elemental Forge of Fire!"

"The ancient runes on the map were difficult to decipher." Dareth said aloud to them.

"They weren't ancient runes, you had it upside down." Cole replied.

Jay soon shivered from the cold. "Why couldn't there be an Elemental Forge of Tropical Holiday Resorts?" He asked.

"It's not that cold." Gewuji replied.

"Says the girl who wears long johns rather than tights."

"Don't have my brother catch you saying that when we find a way to free him."

"I agree with Gewuji on it not being bad." Cole said.

"I sneezed back there and an ice cube came out!" Jay replied.

They see Dareth further ahead, trying to open a door. "Hurry, we must stop Ronin's plan!" He said.

"Don't worry." Cole replied.

"Yeah, if anyone can do it, it's us, Dareth!" Gewuji said.

"Pride comes before a fall, young Gewuji." Dareth replied before the door soon opened, causing him to move back. "Whoa!" He soon rolled down a ramp.

"Uh oh!" Jay said as they came up to the open door to see Dareth, lying down at the bottom of the ramp. "Well, he was right about that."

"Are you hurt?!" Cole asked Dareth.

Dareth soon got up and turned to them. "The only thing bruised is my dignity!" He replied. "And my ass. Come on down!"

* * *

They slide down the ramp as they land near Dareth before getting up. They come across a wall, blocking a doorway before Cole picked up a nearby boulder and throws it at the wall, breaking it apart. They soon move through it, only to see some Hypnobrai. "Hypnobrai."

"Ronin must've mind wiped them too." Jay said as they got out their weapons.

Gewuji grabs hold of a Hypnobrai as it soon looked at her. "Look into my eyes-s-s." It said as it started to use hypnotic waves, but Gewuji was able to move its head up to another Hypnobrai coming up behind her, making the waves hit it before she kicks him off the platform they were on, into freezing waters as she turned and kicked the confused Hypnobrai in the legs, knocking it down.

"Be careful not to look into their eyes, Dareth." Gewuji said as she sees Dareth being cornered by some Hypnobrai.

"If you can't beat us-s-s, join us-s-s." A Hypnobrai said as they all soon use their hypnotic waves before Dareth knelt down, allowing the hypnotic waves hit the ice spike, making it reflect and hit the snakes with their own powers.

"Never underestimate the Brown Ninja." He said as he soon moves about, like a snake and making hissing sounds.

The Hypnobrai soon ran away as Jay strikes one with his nunchucks and Cole pushes one into the frozen waters with his scythe. They soon move along before coming up a narrow path, not wide enough. Shaking soon occurred as an ice spike soon struck the path, breaking it apart as move land near it. "Whoa!" Cole said.

"Try not to get hit by the giant icicle!" They each time their jump right so that they wouldn't get hit by the spikes and come up to another platform, with an ice block, showing a penguin underneath it. "Whoa, a penguin! Calling for help!" Cole picks up the block and the penguin jumps out of it, squawking at them as thanks. "Now that we have won her trust, I will ask the penguins for help." Dareth soon does some moves, similar to a penguin as well as some noises before the penguin slides through a small tunnel behind her, sliding up to her friends before they all slide down a ramp, into the freezing waters and stand up, acting like pillars for them to cross along.

"That'll work." Gewuji said as they go back to the previous platform.

They all jump along the row of penguins, each one squawking as they came up to the other side and climb up the edge, only to find more Hypnobrai waiting for them. "Look out!" Jay yelled as they soon move along them.

"Ninjago!" Gewuji does Spinjitzu, grabbing some Hypnobrai before throwing them into the freezing waters as Cole strikes two down and Jay and Dareth knock some down, using the chain as they held each end of the nunchucks.

Once they were all knocked down, they move on before Jay jumps onto another platform, only to have it move about. "Hey!" He quickly jumps off as the platform rises up, revealing to be a whale.

"What is that?!" Cole asked.

"Whale."

"We may have angered him with our trespass." Dareth said. "I shall attempt to soothe his mood." Dareth comes in front of the whale and does some moves, like a whale, even sounding like one before stopping as the whale soon opened his mouth. "He said he will help us."

"Are you sure it wasn't 'help himself to us'?"

"Don't be such a baby." Gewuji said as they soon went into the whale's mouth and he closes it. He soon sprayed water out of his spout as they all land on a platform ahead of them, a little wet.

"Ew." Cole said. "Whale snot."

"I thought that was fun."

Jay shivers a bit. "Cold whale snot." He said. They soon walk up a set of stairs and come across a mechanism and a door. "Whoa... This looks like a very complicated mechanism."

They see many slides and big balls of snow around some parts. "Yeah." Cole replied. "I'll try hitting it." He comes up to one and strikes the pedestal it was on.

"I haven't built a snowman in years." Dareth said.

"Well, I never did." Gewuji replied. "Must be fun."

"We aren't building snowmen, guys." Cole said as he starts to roll the snowball to a nearby mechanism.

"According to the diagram on the vault's doors, I think so." Jay replied as the snowball was now on the mechanism. A circle on the right of the door soon glowed, indicating the part of the mechanism has been complete.

Gewuji and Jay go on the other side and take down the pedestal the other snowball was on. They soon rolled it to the mechanism and the circle on the left of the door soon glowed, indicating the part of the mechanism has been complete. "Shouldn't something else have happened there?"

"Maybe it needs power?" Dareth asked.

"Leave that to me." Jay replied as he jumps up the right slide and enters a room, where a mechanism is a little disassembled and emitting electricity. He moves a cog back into place before getting out and spins his nunchucks, gathering electricity before slamming it at the mechanism. The mechanism powers up before he heads up to a nearby lever and turns it. It raises the two mechanisms with the snowballs on them.

"That's great!" Cole said. "I think we can reach the heads now!"

Gewuji jumps up a part of the mechanism before jumping on top of the snowball and jumps, grabbing hold of an edge of a small snowball before it came down, bringing the snowball onto the big one, showing to have a face. A part of the door, over the right light soon glowed. "Now, the other one." She said as Jay came up to them.

"Leave it to the Brown Ninja, honourable kabuki." Dareth replied as he jumps up a part of the mechanism on the other side before jumping on top of the snowball and jumps, grabbing hold of an edge of a small snowball before it came down, bringing the snowball onto the big one, showing to have a face. A part of the door, over the left light soon glowed. A mechanism soon rises up from the glass floor, breaking it. "I don't think our snowmen Afe getting on like the ones on the door..."

"Yeah, they need to be like the ones on the door. Facing each other."

Cole soon jumps onto the mechanism. "Ninjago!" He yelled, doing Spinjitzu. The mechanisms on the snowmen soon turn to face each other, causing the room to shake as the door opens up.

They prepare to move up to it, but Dareth stops them as they see a white jewel on a pedestal. "The Forge of Ice..." He said before coming up to it as Jay, Cole and Gewuji take off their hoods.

"D'you think it's safe to pick up?" Jay asked.

"Of course!" They were shocked to see Dareth, holding the Forge. He throws it in the air before catching it, unfortunately it is facing the other way.

"Whoa!" Gewuji yelled. "Careful with that thing, Dareth."

"Before we left, Master Wu showed me the precise way to hold it safely.

They soon heard a sound. "Who's that?" Jay whispered.

Dareth soon looked at the Forge. "Oh, wait, I've got it upside down."

Kai, Zane, Maggie and Dragon soon land in front of them. "I see that you have been successful." Dragon said.

"Hey, Master!" Jay replied. "Hey, guys!"

"Did Ronin's goons give you much of a problem?" Maggie asked.

"No they did not." Dareth replied.

"Because we haven't seen any of them." Cole said, pushing him aside.

"Where's the Forge of Fire?" Gewuji asked.

"I have it here." Zane replied, showing it.

"Oh, that's great, Mr. Tin Man, you've saved us a journey!" Ronin's voice was heard as turn around and poise as they see him and Geoff. Ronin was holding the Forge of Lightning and Geoff was holding a brown jewel. Ronin soon held the Forge of Lightning out at them, causing a flash of light, blinding them.


	16. Fire and Ice Don't Mix

Down a small cavern, Zane and Dareth were on the ground before they get up, groaning. "Ow..." Dareth said as Zane looked up. "What the hell happened?!"

"I think we were blasted down from up there." Zane replied, pointing up. "Oh!" He gets out the Forge of Fire. "Do you still have the Forge of Ice?"

"Uh..." Dareth looks through his pockets. "Comb, spare change, spare spare change, candy bar..." He soon gets it out. "Got it!"

"Then come on! We have to get them as far from here as possible!"

They run along, before coming across a hill as Dareth soon tripped. "Whoa!" He starts to roll forward. "Hey! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Don't worry, Dareth! I'm coming!" He grabs a nearby pillar of ice and starts sliding down the hill on it like a snowboard.

"Help!"

* * *

As he rolled, Dareth started to become trapped in a forming snowball as he rolls off a slope and lands across a gap as Zane slides off the slope and lands on the other side as well before resuming going down the path.

* * *

As he moved along, ice spikes fall and nearly hit him as he passed by. He jumps across two gaps before coming across another one and jumps across it as well. Before noticing the path partly blocked by a giant cog. "This is going to be tight!" He tilts his head down, narrowly missing the cog as he moved along the path before coming across a pond as he sank into it, but kept sliding along as if it wasn't even there and surfaces, seeing Dareth ahead of him, narrowly avoiding pillars of ice before Zane passed around them.

* * *

As they move along the path, Geoff, in R.E.X., attempts to fire at them, but misses as he passed by, firing some rockets, but Zane dodges them as he passed by.

Some samurai were ahead, throwing giant snowballs along, but he dodges them by sliding around them and jumps off a slope. "Hey! It's my whale friend again!" The whale passes past Zane as he avoids some samurai before catching up with Dareth. "Don't worry! We've got help!" They come across the freezing waters before the whale's tail was able to catch them and moved his tail forward, throwing them across the waters. "Thank you!"

* * *

They soon land on a platform ahead of them as Dareth was able to break free of the snowball, but his head was in the snow before landed next to him.

As Dareth tries to free himself, Zane was able to pull him out. "Hullo, thanks for joining us." They hear Ronin's voice and look up to see him and Geoff with Kai, Jay, Cole, Gewuji, Maggie and Dragon, all of whom were encased in a rock, just showing their heads.

"Sorry for being so late, but we were picking up a new toy." Geoff sarcastically said, showing the brown jewel. He holds it up to the sky, forming a boulder and moved the jewel forward, making the boulder come at them.

Zane quickly forges a wall of ice, but the boulder breaks through, knocking them down. "Whoa!" Dareth yelled as they land.

"Now, be a good man and hand over those Forges." Ronin said. "Or shall we see how well your friends can hold their breath?" Ronin turns to Geoff, who aims the Forge at the others, forming rock around them, except for Gewuji. "Why aren't you encasing her?"

"She's my sister." Geoff replied.

"Wait!" Dareth yelled as he and Zane got up. "Give me the Forge of Fire. I have an idea."

"Really?" Zane asked. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more certain." Zane hands Dareth the Forge of Fire, which he hides behind his back along with the Forge of Ice. "You win, mighty Ronin and mighty Geoff. You have bested us with your powers of Lightning and Earth. For all I, Grand Master Dareth have... is fire and ice!" He gets them out and held them out. Their beams spiral around each other as they were coming up to Ronin and Geoff. "And fire and ice make-"

"Water." Geoff said as the two attacks cancel each other and a puddle of water appears around Dareth's feet.

"Oh..." He lowered his head in failure.

"And guess what water and electricity make?" Ronin asked, holding the Lightning Forge up, emitting a ball of lightning which charges down at them. The moment the lightning hits the water, it electrocutes Dareth, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

The moment he woke up, he was covered in soot and his hair was extended up due to the electricity and saw everyone looking at him. "It worked! I rescued you!"

"Not even close." Gewuji replied, helping him up.

"Once Ronin and Geoff grabbed the last two Forges they just left us." Jay said.

"Why?" Zane asked, removing his hood.

"Because they won, haven't they?" Cole asked.

"Not yet." Dragon replied. "We still have a chance... But only one, this way!" They take off, leaving Dareth to fall back again.

* * *

Several hours later, at Oni's monastery, everyone was seated, except for Dragon. "If Ronin and Geoff are to unite the Elemental Forges, they will need one more artefact, the Primal Fulcrum."

"Uh, not to be a downer, but the last time we tried stopping him getting something it didn't end well."

"And I expect this will be no different."

"Huhwhatnow?" Jay asked, standing up.

"We have to destroy the Primary Fulcrum. There is a chance that doing so will unleash enough elemental energy to destroy us in turn. I will need someone to hurry to Ninjago City and make preparations in case we do not succeed. Dareth-" But as he turned to him, Dareth had already taken off, sounds of him, starting a car was heard and accelerating away was heard.

"He didn't need asking twice." Gewuji said.

"I hope he didn't take my car." Blake replied.

"Come, we will need help." Dragon said as they take off. "We will need Lloyd."

"SON OF A BITCH DID TAKE MY CAR!"

* * *

In the bridge, aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Blake was at the helm, angered due to Dareth taking his car without permission as the others were close by. It was currently raining heavily as the Bounty moved along in it. "So, does anyone know where Lloyd is at all?" Jay asked. "It has been 2 weeks since the Serpentine War and we barely heard a word from him since then."

"Well, the last letter I got from him was a few days ago, it said 'Leaving to try some meditation, hoping to get my father's sacrifice out of my mind." Dragon replied, showing a letter. "Will do it somewhere where I regretted destroying when fire took it away.'"

"What does that even mean?"

"Well, not the Fire Temple, we were there and didn't see him there." Cole said.

"I think what Lloyd was referring to was the old monastery." Kai replied.

"Oh yeah, the day we first met." Zane said.

"You guys lived at a monastery?" Blake asked.

"It was around the time Lloyd worked for Samukai that he tried to kill me, but ended up setting the whole place on fire." Kai replied. "I'll show you where it is." Blake soon turns the helm a little. "I hope Lloyd's feeling better. It can't be easy for him..."

"The passage of time heals all wounds." Dragon replied.

"The old monastery." Jay said. "We haven't been back ever since it was burnt down. I really hope Lloyd is there."

"Well, I just hope Ronin didn't take his memories too." Maggie replied.

"I hope not." Nya said. "Otherwise, he'll be the same boy who abducted me from Ignacia Village and had a part in killing Kai's mentor."

"And gave me the scar on my forehead." Kai said.

"So, how did you get him on your side?" Gewuji asked.

"I told Lloyd the truth about why he was destined to be the Green Ninja." Dragon replied. "He immediately took off to find Oni and he did. But deep down, he was never meant for evil, so I managed to tell him about Oni's vow not to touch the Golden Weapons."

"I see."

* * *

By the time they had reached the remains of the monastery, it had just stopped raining before they see someone, sitting in the middle of the remains of the monastery before the Bounty turns around and lowers. "Wow, it must've been a great place." Maggie said as they look at the remains before they get off.

"It was." Cole replied as they start moving up.


	17. The Primal Fulcrum's Location

At the top of the mountain, in the remains of the monastery, Lloyd was sitting in the middle, meditating as he was wearing his Techno gi. His hair was wet from the rain, but he didn't seem bothered by it before they all came up to him and he stands up. "Hey you guys!" He said.

"You ok?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, how are you, man?" Blake asked.

"Getting there." Lloyd replied. "Y'know, I was going to come back, you didn't need to come out all this way to see me."

"Wow, you really are isolated here." Gewuji said.

"What do you mean?" They all look at each other before turning back to Lloyd. "What's going on?"

"We will tell you on the way, but first, can you take us to Misako?" Dragon asked.

"Of course. I hope you like visiting spooky graveyards..." He passes by them.

* * *

Several hours later, in the Forest of Tranquility, while the others waited, Lloyd and Dragon come across the entrance to the Fangpyre tomb before they both go down the entrance.

* * *

Inside, the interior appeared to be an underground graveyard. "Do you think my mom will be down here?"

"Misako is an archaeologist, it seems likely she would want to examine the tomb itself. If she is outside, the others will find her."

"Lemme see if I can make it a bit lighter in here." Lloyd held his hands out as green lanterns soon appear and come across the walls before they light up.

As they did so, Dragon sees a black distortion blocking their path. "Lloyd, can you use your powers to dispel that darkness?" Lloyd held his hands out and fires a beam of energy at the distortion. The distortion starts to weaken and disappeared before Lloyd and Dragon continue on.

They move along the wall before squeaking is heard and rats pass by Lloyd's feet, scaring him. "Oh! ... Rats! Why do tombs have to be so spooky?" They soon move along a walkway with a waterfall by the left side and down the stairs before coming across a column with pieces sticking out and climb up it.

"Misako must be in another part of the tomb..." They reach the top and see a wall where many spears come out on the side. "We need to time this perfectly."

Lloyd immediately ran along the wall the moment the first row of spikes retracted and made to the other side before Dragon does so as well, just moment before the spikes started coming out again and comes on the other side before they could even hit him. Lloyd then sees a door before holding his hands, conjuring a big car jack and puts it at the door before pulling the lever, raising the door up and bags come out. "I don't think my mom is down here, Master."

"I am beginning to doubt myself." They soon continue on before the bar on the jack snaps and the door closes. "However we must be sure." They immediately look forward to see some Fangpyre. They charge at the two as Lloyd gets out his swords while Dragon swung his cane at one, which it grabs before Dragon vaults over it and kicks the Fangpyre, knocking it down as Lloyd spun and kick the other Fangpyre down. They soon see a mural on the wall. "Well, time for your Creation powers."

"Let's see how well I do." Lloyd soon did Spinjitzu, creating a big tornado, almost like the Tornado of Creation as some snake statues are sucked in, including the mural before stopping, revealing a snake head statue. "There's a way out up there!" Lloyd points upward to some skylight.

"Yes, Lloyd. I believe it will lead up to the main graveyard."

"I hope that's where my mom is... Let's go!" Lloyd gets onto the statue and does Spinjitzu. The statue moves down, almost like a spring getting ready to let go before Lloyd dispersed and the statue raises, sending Lloyd flying up.

* * *

In the main graveyard, Misako walks along a path of coffins. "The answer is near here." She said. "I must find it for him..." Soon, one of the coffin lids moved, scaring her as she turned to it and looked around. "Hello, is that you?" Soon, two of the coffins rise up and open, revealing Lloyd and Dragon, who fall onto the ground. "Oh! Lloyd! ... You..." She sighs in relief as Lloyd was getting up. "You... scared me!" She chuckles. "What are you doing here?"

"We need your help, mom."

"Misako, a great evil may return to Ninjago unless we can find the Primal Fulcrum." Dragon said as he got up.

"The Primal Fulcrum?!" Misako asked.

"Has your research into the legend ever yielded a location?"

"Uh... Yes." She looked down, suspiciously, but they don't notice. "In fact I believe that clues to the location are hidden somewhere amongst these graves..." A dark mist soon covered the entrance, but Lloyd made quick work of it by firing a flow of Energy, dispersing it before they move on, to the main cemetery. "Those look pressure pads." Misako points to some pads.

"Yeah." Lloyd said. "But I don't think we're heavy enough to push them down." He soon looked at the statues. "It's a pity we can't move those statutes."

"Maybe we can..." Dragon replied, noticing a mechanism, which Lloyd heads over to and does Spinjitzu. The middle ring of the circled cemetery starts to move as Dragon and Misako see them coming in align with the path for the statue as Lloyd stopped before they each move to a statue each before pushing them to the centre.

The statues soon went down as a giant tablet starts rising up before it stopped, loudly banging. "That thing's loud enough to wake the dead!"

"Maybe not wake the dead, but it's certainly attracted some attention, look!" They see some Fangpyre coming at them before Lloyd, Dragon and Misako do Spinjitzu, knocking them all down before they disperse and look at the tablet. "Misako, can you read the markings?"

"Yes..." Misako said. "The Primal Fulcrum is 'within a maze within a maze' ... It must mean Hiroshi's Labyrinth. There's a picture of the landmark, too..."

"That's great, mom!" Lloyd replied as Jay, Cole and Gewuji came up to them.

"Aw man, did we miss the action?" Gewuji asked.

"Do not worry, Gewuji." Dragon replied. "I suspect there will be plenty more action, soon. We are going to Hiroshi's Labyrinth."

"Huh?" Jay asked.

"Hiroshi's Labyrinth." Misako replied, saying it aloud. Unaware to any of them, Geoff was eavesdropping nearby before he sneaks away.

* * *

Several minutes later, they come across Hiroshi's Labyrinth and move to some ruins that the tablet had described. They emerge from a hollow tree and see the lake had purple sludge as well as some passageways with some hollow tree trunks as the doorways and a clock nearby. "The ruins look like the dial of a clock." Nya said.

Dragon soon thinks. "Odd, because the one thing we do not have is time..." He replied.

The clock hands starts to spin in different directions before they stop on 3, almost like it is indicating it is 3:15. They soon move on before coming across a monkey, doing something. "Hey, what's that monkey doing?" Lloyd asked.

The monkey was pointing to the hollow tree trunk, labelled 2, and they head in, only to come out, dazed and confused. "Hmm..." Zane said as the monkey laughed. "I don't think we should trust the monkey, Lloyd."

"That's certainly the rule I've lived my life by." Jay replied as they started regaining their sight.

"Never trust a monkey." Maggie said as they start to move before coming across the hollow tree trunk, labelled 3, where it is between a pair of statues, that come alive as a dark mist covered the entrance.

"Uh, those statues are moving!" Lloyd said as the statue got out their swords and came at them.

"Oh, that's never good." Cole replied as the statues came at them before Cole strikes one's sword, completely breaking it since it was made of stone, surprising him.

"Ninjago!" Cole and Gewuji yelled, doing Spinjitzu, grabbing all the statues before dispersing as the statues come apart.

"What was their problem?" Kai asked. "It's not like we're pigeons..."

Lloyd soon looked at the mist before firing a flow of energy at it. "I think we need to go through here." He said before the mist fades away and Lloyd stops his attack before they head in.

* * *

They come out to see greenery around some ruins. "This is much nicer!" Nya said.

"Yeah." Jay replied. "I wish we'd brought a picnic."

"Come on, we must hurry!" Dragon said.

They see another clock nearby, spinning before the hands stop at 6, almost like it was indicating it was 6:30. They come across a lake, where the other side was too far away before Zane dives into the lake and pushes a giant pillar forward to the centre. As Zane was resurfacing, the others made it to the other side before he joins them and they come across the hollow tree trunk labeled 6, covered with shrubs before Nya struck them with her sword and they go through it.

* * *

They come out to see the ruins were the same as before. "Hey, it's all changed in here!" Maggie said as another nearby clock spins before stopping at 9, almost indicating it was 9:45.

They slide underneath a tree trunk before they see a monkey stepping on some columns, which come up and spikes come out and spin as the monkey stands on the last one, which was the first for them. "Ugh." Blake said. "Monkeys." He soon threw a tonfa at the monkey, scaring it and it climbs past the tree labelled 7. They slowly move around the spikes as Blake picked up his tonfa before coming across a mechanism that has a hollow tree, labelled 6 for some reason.

"Must be broken." Jay said. "Lemme just fix that."

Jay moves some parts around and steps back to see there is a cog missing. "Part of the mechanism is missing." Zane said as some statues near the hollow tree labelled 10 come to life. Lloyd and Jay do Spinjitzu, destroying them before dispersing and everyone sees the cog in the mouth of a cave.

"I can see it." Lloyd said, pointing to the cave. "Wait here, I'll go get it." Lloyd jumps some platforms, avoid some giant wrecking ball-like flowers and come across an opening into the cave before firing a beam of energy at a dark mist and it fades away before Lloyd dispersed his power. He climbs up to the top and enters the cave. He comes over to the end, grabs the cog and heads back to the others. "Got it."

"It should work now." Nya said as Jay pulls a lever, turning the mechanism before the 6 went upside down, turning out to be a 9 as the clock nearby had also been straightened. The clock's hands spin before stopping at 9 before they head through the hollow tree.

* * *

They emerge to come across ruins, just like the one with greenery. "I believe we are close to the exit." Dragon said. "Quickly."

They come across a lake, which Zane dives into and swims over to a platform, but is unable to get to it as a statue is blowing him away from it and surfaces. "I can't get to it." He said. "A statue is preventing me from using Spinjitzu."

"I noticed a boulder in that cave over there." Nya replied, pointing to it. "Maybe if you could find a way to get me in there so we can bring down, you can get that platform up."

"I'll try." He soon dove in and sees a big plank, snagged by some weeds before he swims over to it and cuts them, releasing the plank and it surfaces, acting as a platform underneath some vines to the cave.

Nya soon swims over to the plank and climbs up the vines into the cave and pushes the boulder into the lake. "Over to you, Zane." Zane dives down and pushes the boulder in front of the statue, stopping the flow before he swims over to the platform, does Spinjitzu and the platform rises up.

As the platform was raised up, the waterfall stops flowing, showing a golden door with the number 12 above it. "There!" Dragon said before they swim over to the platform and get on it. "Kai, use your Elemental Powers!"

They soon watch as Kai welds around the door and creates a doorway as the wall comes down. "The Primal Fulcrum is through here." Misako said.

"Here's hoping Ronin and Geoff aren't with it..." Jay replied before they all head in.


	18. The Obsidian Glaive's Destruction

In the temple, they see an artefact behind a doorway with spinning rings. "Is that the Primal Fulcrum through there?" Zane asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Dragon replied.

"How do we get it without being chopped up by those spinning rings?" Kai asked.

"I've got an idea." Cole replied, picking up a branch. "Have you ever seen what happens when you poke a stick into the wheel of a bicycle?"

"Yes...?"

"I think I saw that on an old movie." Gewuji said. "But I doubt that will ever happen."

"Stand back!" Cole replied, heading over to it as they back away. Cole faces the rings and thrusts the branch into the rings, but instead of them being jammed, the branch snaps. "Aw crap."

"Any other ideas?" Maggie asked.

"Perhaps the pedestals on either side of the rings are connected somehow?" Zane asked, seeing some pedestals.

"Hey, anything's gotta be better than Cole's idea." Jay replied. "What do we put on them?"

"We should look around." Blake said before they spread out.

Zane and Blake come across some geysers across a gap to the other side of what appears to where a former bridge used to be. "I think I can take it from here." He said, holding his hands out, firing a flow of ice at the geysers, freezing them in place.

They go to the other side before coming across a waterfall and Zane freezes it as well before they both climb up it, coming across a white egg. "A dragon egg. It's probably for the pedestals."

"Let's take it back."

They take the egg and head back to the main room where the others see it before Zane places the egg on a white pedestal. "It worked!" Nya said.

"I guess we're looking for more eggs, then." Cole replied. "I hope the rest are fresher, I'm starving."

"You're not eating the dragon eggs, Cole!" Gewuji said as the white ring on the door stops and spins with the blue ring.

They head to the other side of the temple and come across a bridge with a some gears nearby. "Okay, I'll try to hold it down." Maggie said as she got out her bo staff and stabs it into the gears before pulling it down and a bridge comes over from the other side. "Lloyd, hurry!"

Lloyd heads over to the other side and sees the gear before conjuring a component which jams the gear. "You can let go, now!" He said as Maggie soon pulled the staff out and the bridge stays in place.

They soon come across a door with two levers side by side before Kai and Lloyd pull them down, opening the door and they all head through before seeing a black egg on a platform above them. "The egg looks heavy." Kai said. "Must be yours, Cole."

Cole stomps his foot into the ground, creating a crack which goes up the wall and breaks parts of the wall out. He soon climbed up them and comes across the egg before picking it up. "It feels like this thing's made of lead!" He said as he came up to them. "Can you eat lead?"

"Not twice." Gewuji replied as they walk back to the main room.

Cole soon places the egg on the black pedestal. "Just two more eggs to go." Blake said.

"Yeah, that's the perfect amount for an omelette..."

"Cole...!" Nya, Gewuji and Blake yelled as the black ring stopped and spun with the blue ring alongside the white one.

They see a platform above them and climb up to it. "I can see some electrical devices up here." Nya said, noting some electrical components as Jay soon came up, followed by the others while Dragon and Misako stay behind.

Jay holds his hands out and fires bolts of lightning at the components, activating them and a platform above them with chains hanging above starts to rise up. "It's moving!" Jay said. "Grab onto the chains!" They jump and grab hold of the chains as the platform soon came across a passage in the wall before heading into it as the platform comes down again and they jump onto the top of it, letting it move up. They ride it up to another passage before Jay gets off and sees a blue egg. "Wow. Dragons really lay their eggs in weird places." He soon took it before quickly joining the others as the platform started to go down again.

They get off and head over to a blue pedestal where Jay places the blue dragon egg. The blue ring soon stopped spinning and moves with the red ring. "Now, where's the fire egg?" Lloyd asked before Maggie sees a gold statue with a red egg in it.

"Right there, all along." She replied.

Kai holds his hand out, firing a burst of fire at it, melting the statue. "Be careful with that, Kai." Dragon said as Kai picks up the egg. "It is an ancient dragon egg, laid by one of the original guardians of the Fulcrum. Sadly, those creatures have long since passed into dust." Kai soon places it in the red pedestal and the red ring stops spinning the moment it came across the doorway.

"Gotcha." He replied. "Spooky egg."

Dragon sees the eggs on the pedestals and the rings no longer moving. "Yes, that's it..."

"Great, the way's still blocked, but at least it's safe to touch now." Jay said.

"I believe those dragon heads around the entrance are part of the puzzle..." They look around to see dragon head statues.

"Time for the Tornado of Creation." Kai said as he soon did Spinjitzu, followed by Jay, Zane and Cole as the others back away when the four Ninja combine and all the statues, except for the one on the doorway, merge with the tornado before it disperses, revealing a big dragon statue.

The statue fires beams of light at the statue heads and one by one, the rings immediately disappear. "Good. There is no time to lose." They all immediately head inside.

* * *

In the room, they spread out as they look at the Primal Fulcrum. "Is there a safe way to destroy it?" Gewuji asked.

"Yes." Misako replied as she looked at the walls with ancient writing on them. "It says, uh... '...if ten hearts should strike as one, the Fulcrum's life shall be undone'. There's no mention of it being dangerous."

"Are you sure?" Dragon asked.

"Uh, it rhymed." Jay replied. "And that's after translation."

"That's good enough for me." Gewuji said, getting out her sais.

"I'm certain." Misako said.

"On three?" Blake asked as he got out his tonfa.

"Yes." Dragon replied as the others get their weapons out too. "One... Two... Three!" They jump at the Primal Fulcrum and strike it. It soon lit up and lifts them all up, causing them to drop their weapons before golden cuffs appear on their wrists and ankles.

"What's... happening?" Lloyd asked.

"Revenge." Misako replied. "That's what. For the way you all betrayed me!"

"What betrayal?!"

"Don't pretend, asshole! I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Ronin did this!"

Laughter was soon heard. "Yes, Ronin!" Ronin's voice was heard as they see him come in with his samurai as well as Geoff, who holds a poleaxe. "Isn't it funny how your memory plays tricks on you as you get older?" Ronin and Geoff laugh as a couple of samurai come up to the Primal Fulcrum.

"You're here!" Misako runs and hugs Ronin. "I was so scared they'd hurt me... Did I do well?"

"Oh, from what I heard from Geoff, you did perfectly, Misako."

"Well done." Geoff said as the samurai pass by with the Primal Fulcrum. "As did all of you." He comes up to Lloyd. "Who shall I start with first, Ronin?"

"Take the boy."

"That's... my... mom!" Lloyd yelled at Ronin, managing to get a hand free. "You... son of a... bitch!" He fires a beam of energy which hits the Obsidian Glaive.

"Hey!" Misako backs away in shock as Geoff had his hand on his head before the glaive explodes. "Agh! You little bastards!" Misako and Geoff soon groan before fainting. "Oh, ho, ho, take a last look around at your world, Ninjas!" He gets out a detonator. "Cherish these final hours of your existences, because my client? Oh, he's gonna take great delight in ending them!" He heads to the doorway and presses the detonator, causing the explosives to go off and some debris blocks the door.

Lloyd soon moved his hand and feet closer, managing to free himself and lands near Misako as Gewuji and Maggie did the same and land next to Geoff. "Geoff!" Maggie yelled, helping him up as he groaned.

"Lloyd?" Misako asked as she looked at him. "What are you..." He soon hugged her. "Where am I?"

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked his mother.

"Yes, fine, what's happened?"

"Ronin." Geoff said as he got up, holding his head as the others manage to free and land near him. "I was on the Dark Island, going to the Cave of Nigebrodne. When I couldn't see a vision of the future, Ronin surprised me, took my memories of you, made me think I was still his partner."

"So, he was-"

"Yes, he's the one who left me on the island." Geoff soon started to move about before Gewuji holds him.

"Careful, bro." She said as Dragon and Blake help Misako up.

They come up to the rubble as Lloyd tried to push at it. "I got this." Cole said as he got out his scythe and struck it a few times, but it doesn't work.

"We're doomed!" Jay said.

"We're not doomed." Kai replied. "Yet. Geoff, do you know where Ronin will take the Fulcrum?"

"Fulcrum?" Geoff asked. "What's the Fulcrum?"

"It appears along with the false memories he was fed, he has recent events erased from him." Dragon replied. "Perhaps the Fulcrum's guardians will."


	19. Back to Chen's Island

Once they reached the Bounty with the dragon eggs, they went all the way back to the remains of the monastery to fuse their Elemental Dragons with the souls of the Fulcrum's guardians. "Is this gonna hurt?" Jay asked as they made their way to the monastery and Geoff was now wearing his Techno gi.

"I have no idea." Dragon replied. "But I'm sure you'll let me know, Jay." They eventually made it to the monastery and while Misako stayed on the Bounty, the Ninja, Blake and Dragon place the dragon eggs in the middle of the yard and they immediately glow before Dragon held his hands out. A beam soon came out of the eggs, one beam hitting the coloured Ninja of the egg they represent. ""Now, call forth your Elemental Dragons!"

Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole soon held their hands up, firing beams of their Elemental Powers in the sky as they form into Power Dragons, but look different as they circle around the monastery. "Whoa... my dragon, it's feels... different, somehow." Cole said.

"Same here!" Kai replied.

"Mine too, I think this is gonna work!" Jay said, feeling excited. "I think we're gonna find where Ronin's taken the Primal Fulcrum! I think we're going to the most danger place in all of Ninjago!" He soon stopped being excited. "Is it too late to consider another plan?"

* * *

Several minutes later, Jay was ahead of the Bounty and the others as they fly above the clouds. "Are we sure that the Elemental Dragons know where they're going?" Zane asked through Jay's communicator. "We appear to be flying away from Ninjago."

"You know what?" Geoff asked through the communicator. "I think they do, this is the way to Chen's Island!"

"Chen's Island?" Jay asked as jets soon came in front of him and try to fire at him. "I don't think we're gonna get such a warm welcome when we arrive this time."

"I dunno, they might try setting fire to us." Kai replied as Jay manages to avoid them before the dragon fires electricity at them, destroying them.

"Yeah, looks like they started trying!" Maggie said through the communicator.

"We've got Nindroid jets incoming!" Gewuji said through the communicator as Jay kept moving along as the dragon fires at more jets, destroying them.

"Then I guess the good news is we're definitely on the right path!" Jay replied.

"Watch out!" Zane yelled through the communicator as Jay dives through the clouds. "There are missiles coming from below!"

"I'm heading down to sea level!" Jay stops once he was past the clouds and flies across the sea before some Nindroid ships come up in front of him. Jay immediately had his dragon shoot at them with its electricity, taking down some of them. As Jay's dragon fired at them, Zane's old place comes into view and he spins around it before continuing on as more Nindroid ships appear, but giant fishes start emerging from the sea and bite into them, destroying them before they dive back in. "Whoa! People are meant to catch fish, not the other way around!"

"Fangfish." Geoff said through the communicator. "They attack people and are the most feared in the Endless Sea. Be cautious."

Jay moves his dragon along some rock formations as well as some tornadoes while it still fired at some Nindroid ships, moving around them before moving away from them and moves on, taking down some Nindroid ships while doing so until eventually, they reach the island. "We're gonna have to land." Kai said through the communicator. "We won't be able to see Ronin through the jungle from up here."

"Yeah, it looks pretty thick down there..." Cole replied through the communicator.

"Don't worry about that." Jay said. "I know just the thing to get through it."

* * *

The moment they landed, Jay had Blake bring something out of the Bounty's cargo hold. It was his mech from when he broke his leg and found it during the search for Nya. Blake brought the parts back to Ninjago City and repaired it. As they were setting it up, Cole was looking at it. "Yeah. That'll get you through the jungle, no problem."

Jay soon backflipped into it, causing it to start. "It's great for getting things off of high shelves, too."

Dragon kneels down to see some tracks in the ground. "A group travelled through here recently." He said.

"I just hope one of them was Ronin." Lloyd replied as they start to move on and got out his swords. "I owe him for what he did to my mom!"

Jay soon moved along as well, while inside his mech, far behind them before coming across two samurai conversing. They soon turn to see him, one yells and runs away. "Did you forget to bring mechs?" He asked before chuckling. "Bad news for you!" He soon stomps on the ground, knocking him down as others came out, but he too stomped at them, knocking them down as well before continuing on, stomping at any samurais he could come across. He soon saw the others at a gap where the bridge is folded up and two generators on each side of a door. "Electrical generators?" He scoffed. "We picked the right guy for this job!" He soon fired an electric shock at one generator, starting it up before firing at the other. The bridge rises up, unfolding before coming down to them.

As it did so, a black mech appears on the other side and pulls out an axe. "Uh, we'll leave this guy to you, ok, Jay?" Kai asked as they back away.

"No problem!" He soon fired an electric shock at the mech, fazing it. He then fired two more before striking it, causing it to explode.

On the other side of the door, four samurais try to barricade the door before three of them immediately run off. "Uh... Tactical retreat?" One of them asked.

"What's that mean?" Another asked.

"Run away!"

Jay soon struck the door, breaking it open and crushing the samurai left behind. "I'll let myself in, thanks." He said before moving on. Samurais soon ran at him, before he stomps or strikes at them before looking across a ledge. "I'm gonna need to make my own way outta here."

He then notices a house and pulls the front wall out, revealing a samurai, wearing just a tank top, boxers and slippers, eating beans at a table. The samurai notices that Jay has invaded his privacy. "Please don't tell anyone how I live." He said before Jay places it by the gap, making an improvised ramp and goes up it. **(A/N: Please don't tell Lenny I stole his line)**

He catches up with the others as they see the path ahead, with flamethrower and two mechs, who prepare to fire missiles. "Wuh-oh!" Cole said.

"Jay, move!" Geoff yelled as they start to run back and Jay moves ahead before moving to the sides a little, avoiding the missiles and striking the flamethrowers, destroying them before coming across a mech and strikes it, destroying them as well while avoiding the other mechs' shots and keeps on moving, striking another flamethrower down.

"How many rockets have those things got?!" Jay asked as he moved.

"They're blowing the place to pieces!" Blake yelled.

"Get to the mechs and stop them, Jay!" Kai yelled.

"So you're saying I shouldn't sit down and have a picnic here?" Jay asked as he strikes another mech, destroying it, and then two more flamethrowers before coming across the missile firing mechs. "That's enough rockets from you!" He said as he immediately strikes at them, several times before they both go down and Jay moves on as the others move to catch up with him.

"This structure looks reinforced, Jay." Zane said as they come across a door. "I'm not sure your mech will be able to break through without help."

Jay then sees a nearby wagon before striking a tree, breaking it off, places it on the wagon and strikes it, moving it like a battering ram. "Knock knock! Delivery for Mr. Ronin!" The ram strikes the door, breaking it open and they head in to see Ronin on the rooftop of a nearby building.

"Stop them!" He yelled. "Throw everything we have at them!"

"If that could include some food, I'd be grateful." Cole replied, causing them all to stare at him as samurais start coming at them. "What? I haven't eaten in like an hour."

"You and your stupid cake habit." Maggie said as they charge at them with Jay stomping at some of them, knocking them down as they each take one down before Gewuji notices something.

"You've got more mechs incoming!" She said as two mechs land near Jay's.

"Sheesh!" Jay replied. "Did they buy them in bulk or something?!"

Jay soon charged at them, blocking one's strike. "C'mon!" The samurai in the mech yelled. "Get them! Don't give up!" Jay soon struck at it, destroying it before kicking the last one, knocking it down and it explodes.

"Last one down!" Kai said.

"Good work, Jay." Maggie said.

"How're we gonna get in?" Cole asked.

"I don't see a door." Gewuji replied before Jay fired at it, creating a doorway. "Okay, now I do."

"Quickly!" Dragon said. "There is no time to waste!"

"Alright, let's go!" Cole said before they head in while Jay got out of his mech and followed them in.


	20. Chen's Palace

Several seconds earlier, two samurais wait at the wall before something scares them. "How're we gonna get in?" Cole's voice was heard behind the wall.

"I don't see a door." Gewuji's voice was heard behind the wall. One of them places an ear to the wall. The wall is soon blasted in by Jay's shot, burying them in the rubble. "Okay, now I do."

A samurai holding a Jadeblade sees the Ninja, Blake and Dragon coming in. "Stop them!" He yelled. "Ronin must succeed!"

"Hey, that's great news, he hasn't succeeded yet!" Blake said.

"And he's not going to!" Lloyd replied.

The samurai immediately turned to another samurai at the top of the stairs, also holding a Jadeblade. "You!" He yelled. "Quickly! Hide that blade!" He soon ran off.

They got out their weapons and charge at the samurai holding the Jadeblade. Two samurai charge at them, but Maggie uses her Magnetic power to pull their swords away before Zane uses his Ice power to freeze them. Lloyd blocked the samurai as he used the Jadeblade before turning to Nya, who blocks it with her spear and Geoff came at him from behind, but the samurai blocks his axe. "Traitor!"

"Liar!" He yelled before doing Spinjitzu, bringing him in it and soon let's him go, causing him to roll on the ground as Geoff dispersed, holding the Jadeblade. "Alright! Let's stick it back in the statue!"

They run up to the statue for Geoff to inserts the Jadeblade before Nya heads over to find another Jadeblade behind a vase. "One more to go!" She said.

"Over here." Blake said, coming up to a stand and grabs it as a samurai tries to charge at him, but he kicks him over the railing before coming up to the statue and inserts the Jadeblade into it.

The moment Blake inserted the Jadeblade, a nearby door opens. "We're coming for you, Ronin!" Geoff said as two more doors above them open.

* * *

They come into the room that first opened, only to find a chandelier. "Well, unless he's disguised as a chandelier, he's not in there." Jay said before Gewuji strikes it.

"Yeah, that definitely wasn't him." She replied.

"We should investigate the top floor of the building." Dragon said.

"Luckily, the chandelier had a spring." Lloyd replied. "We can jump through the walls."

"Allow me." Cole said as they place the spring upright, put some wood on top and he gets on it. "Ninjago!" He soon does Spinjitzu, creating weight for the spring to move down due to the weight before he dispersed, immediately breaking through the ceiling.

* * *

He passes through the second floor and reaches the third floor, breaking through the floor, underneath a table where some samurais were playing a game. "Keep them out of the private suite!" One of them yelled as the others join him.

"He must mean Chen's room!" Kai said, using his sword to block one's sword before Geoff kicks him from behind. Gewuji grabs hold of one and throws him over the railing **(A/N: Wilhelm scream moment)** and Lloyd kicks the last one in the face.

"We can climb to it from the balcony outside the room I was in!" Cole replied as they exit the room.

"Hope there isn't any leftover cake, fat man." Maggie said.

"Hey!"

* * *

They enter Cole's old room, only to find the door to the balcony shut. "I think I know what we can use." Geoff said as he and Cole soon took off.

* * *

A few minutes later, they come back, carrying a TV. "I got this." Cole said. "Rock and roll!"

"NO!" Jay yelled. "NOT MY TV!"

"It's not your TV anymore, Jay." Geoff replied as Cole soon threw it at the door, breaking it open and sending the TV out of the room.

"Uh, Cole." Zane said. "You know those windows just slide open, don't you?" Some samurai soon show up behind them.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't have made the awesome smashy noise." Cole replied as he threw one aside, knocking him into Cole's rock bed and Blake ties the other one up with his grapple rope.

* * *

Outside, they climb along the balconies before coming across Chen's suite and enter it.

* * *

"Look at all those artefacts!" Blake said. "...Is that a scale from the Great Devourer?"

"Ooh!" Cole said, noticing a fountain spraying brown water. "A noodle soup fountain!"

"Ew!" Jay replied. "That stuff's been in there for weeks, Cole!"

"I wasn't gonna eat much of it."

They soon see some samurais. "Uh oh, more of Ronin's men." Maggie said. "I guess we're on the right track!"

The samurais walk away before noticing them. "Hey, what are they doing in here!?" One of them asked.

"Get them!" Another yelled before charging at them. Lloyd quickly does Spinjitzu, knocking them down as some more show up and Geoff and Gewuji quickly do Spinjitzu as well, knocking them down, one into the noodle soup fountain before they disperse.

"Perhaps if I froze the mountain we could get to the upper level?" Zane asked before he immediately held his hands out, firing a flow of ice, freezing the mountain and trapping the samurai just as he was about to get out.

They move up it before coming across a closed door. "There's no handles on the door!" Gewuji said.

"Feng?" Someone asked. They look to see it is a nearby speaker. "Is that you? Did you bring my food?"

Geoff came up to the speaker, clearing his throat as he did so. "Uh..." He replied in a deeper voice. "Sure. You wanted the Wu Shu Pork... right?"

"No! I wanted the meal from the picture! Gah!" They look on the other side to see a food processing machine with images on it. "If you want to be nice and safe from the Ninjas behind this door, then you'll get me the right food!"

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'll order it up now." He soon shrugged at them.

"Oh wow, it's like one of those machines in Chen's noodle restaurants." Cole said. "You have to pick the ingredients and then it makes the meal for you!"

They come up to the machine before looking to see an image of a shrimp with wasabi sauce and a bowl of rice. "Here we go." Blake said, pushing a few buttons and Kai pulls a nearby lever, opening a nearby panel, showing the meal.

Zane immediately took it and placed it on a conveyor belt next to the speaker. "How about this?" Geoff asked in a deep voice.

"Oh yeah!" The samurai through the speaker replied as the conveyor belt moved left. "That's the stuff! Lemme have it!" The door soon opened and two samurais come out and they are both shocked. "Oh, that's right. Feng doesn't sound like Graham Chapman."

"Perhaps I've got flu." Geoff said it in his normal voice before he soon punched him in the face, knocking him out before Blake and Dragon grab the other samurai and Zane fires his Ice attack at him, freezing him.

"We must not tarry!" Dragon said as they start heading down the path. "Through here!"

* * *

Outside, four samurais and Ronin were in the arena as Ronin held the Forges in his arms and whistles. The door soon blasted open as a result of Lloyd using his Energy power and everyone held out their weapons. Lloyd tried to charge into the middle of the arena, but hits some sort of force field and is knocked back as Geoff and Gewuji quickly grab him. "That's why I don't run in first anywhere." Jay said.

Ronin whistled as he placed the Forges on the Primal Fulcrum. "Stop this! You have no idea what your unleashing!"

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm unleashing." Ronin said. "And I know exactly how much I'm gonna get paid for doing it!" As he said it, Ronin spun the Primal Fulcrum, causing the Forge of Fire to hit one of the samurais.

"You're doing this for some money?" Kai asked.

"Your greedy bastard, you've always cared for nothing, but the money!" Geoff yelled.

"No, I'm not doing it for some money, Sanders." Ronin replied. "I'm doing it for all the money! A man has debts to pay, you know?"

"You have to stop!" Dragon said.

"No. I really don't." Ronin soon placed the Forge of Lightning on the Primal Fulcrum. The Fulcrum starts spinning and the Forges come off as a purple portal appears underneath the Fulcrum and they are sent down it with a beam going up in the sky.

"Well... He's won." Maggie said as debris around them starts moving around.

"No, he hasn't." Dragon replied. "Summon your Elemental Dragons!"

"I haven't summon mine yet, but I'll give it a try." Geoff said as they soon close their eyes and put their hands together. They soon start glowing and it expands before it fades, revealing all the Ninja on their Elemental Dragons.


	21. Dimensional Space

The Ninja's Elemental Dragons fly around the portal as Dragon was on Lloyd's while Blake was on Geoff's. "We may be able to destroy the portal from within!" Dragon said, looking at it.

"How?!" Cole asked.

"I do not yet know."

"But hopefully, it involves me hurting Ronin." Lloyd said.

"Save some for me!" Geoff replied as they all soon start heading down it.

"I think Lloyd and Geoff need another holiday." Jay said.

"Let's go!" Kai said as they go through it.

* * *

In the portal's path, there was nothing but purple before coming across what appeared to be a cave. "Try not to get smoothed by one of those giant boulders!" Gewuji said, referring to the boulders that were surprisingly floating as they go down it, some splitting up.

They move along the cave as some spikes of rocks come out before coming across another portal. "The portal branches off!" Lloyd said.

"Which way do we go?" Nya asked.

"Don't worry!" Jay replied. "I'll check if Ronin's through this way!" They soon go through it and suddenly end up in an icy cave before passing by the others.

* * *

"Catch up with you later!"

"Watch out for the stalactites!" Maggie called out.

"Technically they are not stalactites, as stalactites grow downwards." Zane replied.

"Stalagmites?"

"No, they grow upwards."

"Pointy ice-spears?"

"Hmm... Yes, that fits nicely."

"Great, I'm so glad that I'll know what to call it when I get impaled by one." Geoff said, sarcastically as some 'ice-spears' come out, one almost grazing him.

They keep moving down the cave before coming across another portal. "Another branch!" Lloyd said before they go through it.

"I'm on it!" Cole replied.

* * *

They soon came out to what almost looks like the inside of a volcano. "Zane!" Kai called out. "Can you freeze those things?" Kai points to the walls that were looking like lava.

"I can try!" Zane replied as they kept going along, narrowly avoiding geysers as they kept going.

"Ronin wasn't through there!" Gewuji said as she and Geoff came up next to them.

"He wasn't hiding down my tunnel, either." Jay replied as he and Maggie came up next to them.

The Elemental Dragons soon start to fade a little. "What the-?" Kai cuts himself off. "My dragon just faded out for a second!"

"Yeah, mine too!" Cole replied.

"Even mine!" Nya said.

"I believe it is because we are getting close to the other end of the portal!" Dragon said. "Brace yourself, your dragons may disappear completely at any moment!"

"What do we do if that happens?" Geoff asked.

"Whatever it is, I'm guessing it'll end with a loud 'splat'!" Jay replied as they come across the other end of the portal and go through it.

* * *

They exit it to come across a cave while moving along on their Elemental Dragons, that start to fade. "Don't disappear on me!" Cole said.

"Just a few... more... seconds!" Gewuji said.

"We're almost there!" Lloyd called out, but their Elemental Dragons soon disappear and they land on a big platform.

Nya sighed in relief. "That was too close!" She said. "At least we didn't splat."

"I think I might've..." Jay replied.

Zane soon turned to see a vortex up ahead. "I sense that Ronin is on the other side of that vortex." He said.

"Then we better find a way into it." Blake replied.

"I might be able to build something to help if we can find enough bits and pieces..." Jay said.

They soon split up to look around while looking at some floating platforms. "This place is weird." Cole said.

"Yeah, it looks like it's made of fragments of Ninjago." Geoff replied as he picks up a small component.

"They're not just from Ninjago." Wu said as he finds a metal pole. "They're from... 'Somewhere darker', as well."

Blake sees a dragon head statue and smiles. "Yes, that'll do nicely." He said, getting out his grappling gun and fired it. The grapple immediately hits the statue, causing it to come down and break apart before the archway it was on soon came apart. "Whoa!" He said. "Whoever made this place didn't build it to last."

"That's perfect!" Jay said, looking at the pieces as they pick them up. Suddenly, the paths around them close up. "But I'm gonna need some more!"

"Okay, but you'll have to wait until we've dealt with these guys!" Maggie replied as some of Ronin's samurais show up and charge at them.

Geoff got out his axe and blocked one samurais' sword before grabbing his smoke pellets and threw them at another's face, immediately exploding and blinding his face as Blake soon took him down. "We don't have time for this!" Lloyd said as he soon did Spinjitzu, knocking them all down as Geoff punched the one he was holding, knocking him down as Lloyd dispersed.

The paths soon opened up and they take the left path before coming up to a frozen small lake, causing Cole to stomp his foot, cracking the ground before the crack comes up to the lake, breaking the ice and it suddenly flowed. Zane quickly used his Ice power to freeze it and they move on. They soon came across some floating platforms and get on them as they came up to a bigger platform before they jump onto it and come across a small carriage on a chain. "Well, this seems safe." Cole said before they go onto it and it starts sliding along the chain and crashes into the archway of the left path, knocking down some yellow stones down. The paths then closed up again as some samurais soon show up.

"Not again!" Gewuji said as she got out her sais to block a samurai's sword while Jay wrapped his nunchucks around another samurai's sword before kicking him in the chest, making him let go and threw it off the platform before Nya showed up and fired a flow of Water at him, sending the samurai off the platform as Lloyd kicked the last one down.

They soon head over to the right path where a dark cloud was covering their path before Lloyd used his Energy power to make it fade away, revealing a bridge-less path. Dragon soon got out his staff and threw it to a nearby stand. They grab hold of it one at a time to swing to another platform, run along its wall and come up to another while jumping from column to column. They quickly climb up a rock wall before coming across a small mountain, flowing out pink lava. Lloyd soon creates a dragon head shaped cannon and puts it over the mountain. "I'll have that scrap down in just a second!" He said.

The cannon moves down and fires a shot of pink lava, hitting the archway and causes it to collapse. They soon climb into the cannon while Jay looked at Lloyd. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked.

"Positive."

The cannon soon fired and they all fly down to the platform and land onto some samurais as they were showing up. "Oops, sorry." Geoff said, sarcastically before they get up and pick up the pieces.

"Great!" Jay said. "That's everything I need!"

Jay uses the pieces to work on something while the others look on before he finishes. It was a sort of pulley system before he steps onto it and does Spinjitzu. The rock in front of them starts spinning around and faces them looking like Samukai's skull with glowing purple eyes. "Huh." Nya said. "A giant skull. That's not ominous..."

"I hope it's not hungry." Gewuji replied.

"C'mon!" Kai yelled as they soon head down the path, through the rock skull's mouth.

* * *

At the end of the path, they see Ronin, looking at the Primal Fulcrum as the Elemental Forges were emitting energy and everyone came up to him. "It is not too late, Ronin, you can stop this!" Dragon said. "Think of the suffering you will cause!"

Ronin scoffed as he turned to them. "If you're trying to appeal to my good side, then sorry, I can't afford one." He replied. "What I do have, though, is a bunch of empty treasure chests that I'm gonna fill with riches."

"Master?" Geoff asked. "The Elemental Forges appear to be different, somehow."

Dragon was shocked. "They are weakened!" He replied. "Almost drained... We can destroy them now! We can still stop you!" Everyone immediately got out their weapons.

"No you won't!" Ronin said.

"Just try and stop us." Lloyd replied.

"You might think they're drained, but the Forges still have plenty of spare power in them!" He then held his arms out while looking up. "Power that I command." He suddenly emits an energy wave. "Power, that bends to my will." As he said it, his voice changed and he started forming a golem, made entirely out of rocks. "Power... that I will crush you with!" He starts heading over to them.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall, huh, guys?" Cole asked as they back away.

"Yeah, but you have to knock them over, Cole." Gewuji replied.

"Oh, right."

"Hey, I think we might be able to spin the tables on him!" Kai whispered.

"Nuh-uh!" Golem Ronin said. "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to put my foot down!" He immediately stomped the ground, breaking the platform apart.

"Whoa!" They all yelled as Golem Ronin laughed and turned their piece of the platform over, causing them to yell, fall off and land on a lower platform.

"That bastard." Jay said before Golem Ronin soon landed in front of them.

"Let's go!" He said, holding up the sword that came with the mech.


	22. The Forge Golem

Golem Ronin immediately turned black, followed by flames around him before he swings his sword, causing some to jump while others ducked down. Zane tries to use his Ice attack, fazing him. As he was moved back, Golem Ronin immediately swung his sword again, making some jump again and others to duck down. "Everyone, help Zane out!" Lloyd yelled, firing a beam of Energy, followed by the other Ninjas.

The Elemental attacks make Golem Ronin move back before it returned to normal and the Fire Forge started to sizzle and glow. "Yes!" Cole said. "We did it!"

"Nuh-uh!" Golem Ronin replied. "Beating me isn't gonna be 'that' easy!"

"Okay, then how about we try hitting you?" Maggie asked.

"I'd rather you didn't..." The Fire Forge soon exploded. The golem immediately blew up and Ronin landed on the ground before Geoff charged at him, followed by Zane and Lloyd. Ronin quickly grabbed a nearby rock pillar and blocked Geoff's axe before looking at him. "You and me would've accomplished great things!"

"Well, you should never have left me on that island!" Geoff yelled before moving back as Zane went to strike him, but Ronin moved out of the way, but was too late for Lloyd, who strikes his face, leaving a cut on his left cheek.

Ronin immediately held his hands out and the pieces around him start to form back into the golem and he roared as he turned to light blue. "He's using the Ice Forge now!" Dragon yelled as Golem Ronin went into a fetal position and ice starts forming around him.

He then raised up, firing blocks of ice around. "Hit the deck!" Kai yelled, ducking down to avoid the ice blocks before Kai, Cole, Gewuji and Maggie fire their Elemental powers at Golem Ronin before he moves his sword to the side.

"Jump!" Gewuji yelled before they jump up to avoid the swipe and fire their attacks as soon as they landed.

Golem Ronin went into a fetal position and ice starts forming around him. "He's gonna attack again!" Lloyd yelled.

"Watch out!" Jay yelled as he grabbed Nya and ducked down as the ice blocks are fired and everyone ducked down.

"Keep going!" Kai yelled as they resume their attacks. "He's almost done!"

The Elemental attacks make Golem Ronin move back before it returned to normal and the Ice Forge started to sizzle and glow. "That's another Forge depleted!" Dragon said.

"C'mon!" Blake yelled. "Get him!" The Ice Forge soon exploded, causing the golem to blow up and Ronin to land on the ground as Blake charged at him, holding his tonfa, followed by Jay and Nya. Ronin quickly used the rock pillar to block Blake's attack before Jay and Nya came at him, forcing Ronin to force Blake back and quickly block their strikes.

Ronin immediately held his hands out and the pieces around him start to form back into the golem and he roared as he turned to blue and emit sparks. "He's using the Lightning Forge now!" Nya said as they back away. Every step Golem Ronin sounded like lightning bolt as he raised his sword high and swung it down, making it emit electricity as he started to spin and everyone avoids it before Cole stomped the ground, bringing up a giant boulder to throw it at Golem Ronin as Geoff also fired a blast of Sand at him.

They quickly back away as Golem Ronin swung his sword at all of them before Geoff slides underneath him and fired another blast of Sand at his back while Cole threw another giant boulder at him, knocking him down before Jay fires a bolt of Lightning at Golem Ronin's back that showed what appeared to be a generator before it explodes and the golem turns back to his normal colour. "That's another Forge depleted!" Dragon said as the Lightning Forge sizzles and glows.

"C'mon!" Kai yelled. "Get him!" The Lightning Forge soon exploded. Kai, Cole and Maggie charge at Golem Ronin as it came apart and Ronin landed on the ground.

"Try some Spinjitzu!" Maggie yelled as she did Spinjitzu, knocking Ronin back and breaking the rock pillar before dispersing as Kai and Cole kick him back. "Give up?"

"Ragh!" Ronin yelled as he raised into the air and the golem starts forming again. "You ****ing insects!" He yelled as the golem illy formed and he roared.

"Face it, Ronin, you're just not as good as us!" Lloyd said.

"I shoulda wiped you out instead of just your memories!"

"Yeah, that was kinda stupid." Jay said.

"Ah well, you'll know for next time." Gewuji said.

"And I so wanted to end you guys myself." Ronin replied before turning to Geoff. "And you, you should've sided with me!"

"Even if I wanted to, I would refuse!" Geoff said.

"Then you will pay with your life!" He soon stomped the ground, causing the small mountain behind him to erupt and he jumped back up to the top platform.

"Does anyone else have that sinking feeling?" Nya asked as the platform started to go down.

"The force of the eruption is pushing us downwards!" Zane replied. "Oh dear. If we cannot destroy the last Forge, Ronin will succeed."

"We must find a way to stop that lava!" Blake said, looking at the flowing lava from the mountain.

"Uncle, you ready?" Lloyd asked.

"Ready." Dragon replied as they both hold their hands out. Both of their hands immediately glow and start releasing energy before they combine, creating a giant statue of Lloyd and place it into the mountain, clogging the flowing lava.

"That's enough out outta you, boulder-breath!"

The platform soon starts to rise up as there were small mountains underneath the platform, making the lava flow out of them, raising the platform. "I think this lump of rock just had an accident." Jay said.

"Our descent is slowing!" Zane replied.

"Actually, we're being pushed upwards now!" Geoff said, correcting him.

"Hold on!" Gewuji said. "This is gonna get bumpy!"

At the top platform, Golem Ronin hears the noise before looking down, only to be hit by it as it passed by, knocking him down. The Ninja, Dragon and Blake soon jump off the platform, onto another one. "Quickly!" Dragon said. "The Tornado of Creation!" He turns to them as Golem Ronin gets up. "Now! All of Ninjago is in peril!"

Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole move forward while the others back away and grab hold of the edge. They all do Spinjitzu and combine together as pieces of floating debris are sucked into the tornado before dispersing, revealing a big slot machine. "You wanted money, Ronin?" Kai asked. "Well you just hit the jackpot!"

Lloyd pulls the lever down, lets go and it retracts. The slots start spinning with the first one stopping on Kai's image, the second also stopped on Kai's image while the third stopped on Ronin's image. Blake sees this and immediately kicked the side, making the last slot move down to Kai's image. Victory jingling was heard as Golem Ronin looked up to see a lot of coins coming out of the dispenser, hitting him. Golem Ronin roared as he tried to resist, but soon exploded, causing him to come apart and Ronin lands on the ground. As the coins kept coming out, Ronin got up, dusted himself off and laughed. "You're too late!" He said. "I've done it! It's open! And I'm rich!"

"And we're closing it again!" Geoff replied before he and the others jump off the platform and somersault as Cole fired a blast of Earth at the Earth Forge, causing it to explode.

Ronin growled as they land behind him. "Oh, you interfering, over-achieving, mother****ing, bleeding-heart pain in the a-" He was cut off as Lloyd held his left sword at his neck. Ronin moved it away and whistled before R.E.X. showed up, came up behind Ronin and started firing. Cole pushes Jay down while Geoff conjured a wall of Sand to deflect the shots, Kai, Zane, Maggie and Gewuji use their weapons to deflect them and Dragon and Blake crouch down to avoid them. As R.E.X. kept firing, Ronin gets onto it and prepares takes off as it stopped firing. The thrusters' force knocks them all down while Jay, Cole, Nya, Geoff, Gewuji and Maggie are sent over the edge. Cole slammed his scythe into the ground before Nya grabs hold of his left ankle, losing her weapon in the process, and Jay grabs hold of her right ankle. Geoff slammed his axe into the the edge of the platform before the girls grab hold of his ankles, losing their weapons too. They all look down to see a giant hand coming out of the portal, causing Ronin to scream. "Oh, no. Not him." He heads inside as the arm tries to reach R.E.X., but goes back into the portal. "You're going to pay for that!" He laughed as he prepared to turn around and Jay, Cole, Nya, Geoff, Gewuji and Maggie get back on the platform. "Yeah... And in about thirty seconds, I'd say." He soon takes off before Lloyd fires a beam of Energy at R.E.X., damaging the left side. "Hey! Don't hurt R.E.X.!" He resumes his escape as Lloyd kept firing at him.

"He's getting away!" Lloyd said.

"That does not matter." Dragon replied. "We did not come here to get Ronin, we came here to stop him. And we have."

The platform immediately started to shake. "The portal is collapsing!" Maggie yelled.

"Destroy the Primal Fulcrum! It's acting as an anchor!"

"Won't that make the portal collapse faster?" Zane asked.

"Does it really matter?!" Kai asked. "Everyone, use your elemental beams!" They all soon turned to it. "Fire!" He fires a beam of Fire.

"Lightning!" Jay yelled, firing a beam of Lightning.

"Earth!" Cole yelled, firing a beam of Earth.

"Ice!" Zane yelled, firing a beam of Ice.

"Water!" Nya yelled, firing a beam of Water.

"Energy!" Lloyd yelled, firing a beam of Energy.

"Sand!" Geoff yelled, firing a beam of Sand.

"Glass!" Gewuji yelled, firing a beam of Glass.

"Magnetism!" Maggie yelled, firing a beam of Magnetism.

The moment they all hit the Primal Fulcrum, it immediately exploded, knocking everyone down and causing the others to lose their weapons, including the Obsidian weapons. The platform suddenly starts to rise. "It's working!" Dragon yelled as best as he could as the immediate rise was straining his voice.

"I kinda wish it wasn't!" Jay replied as the platform was still rising up to the exit.

"We're not gonna make it!" Gewuji yelled.

"Next stop, ground floor. I hope!" They all soon close their eyes.

* * *

On Chen's Island, the beam opens up, releasing the Ninja, Dragon and Blake, and a pig for some reason, and they all land on the ground as the pig lands in Zane's arms and the beam fades away. "Ow!" Cole yelled, being underneath Jay when they landed.

"Sorry!" He replied, getting off.

The pig snorts before taking off and the Ninja remove their hoods, out of relief and victory as Cole got up. "Oh hey, we won! And lived!"

"It's over!"

"We stopped him!" Kai said before fist bumping Nya.

"Yes!" Maggie replied before she and Geoff hugged.

"Yeah!" Lloyd said, giving Geoff a high five.

"Very good." Zane said.

Kai suddenly gasped. "Look!" He yelled, pointing to Jay. "Jay's lost his pants again!" Everyone looked at him, in shock, as Jay quickly tried to cover it up.

* * *

"That's not what happened at all!" Jay immediately yelled. As it turned out to be another story told by Kai.

"Who's telling the story, me or you?" Kai, Zane, Cole, Nya, Gewuji, Dragon and Blake soon laugh, except for Zane, Lloyd, Geoff and Maggie, who didn't find it funny, with Lloyd putting a hand on his forehead, in embarrassment and Geoff and Maggie rolling their eyes.

* * *

Sometime later, in the museum, Dareth comes up to the Helmet of Shadows, which has been repaired and put on display, chuckling evilly as he did so. He soon grabbed it and puts it on, now evilly laughing as the Stone Warriors come to live.

* * *

On the streets of Ninjago City, a Stone Warrior uses a duster to remove the dust off Dareth's dojo sign while two were working on Blake's car as a bee was bothering the warrior in charge of the carjack. It waves its hand at the bee, letting go of the jack and trapping warrior underneath the car and the warrior on the sign fell onto two more while the bee attacks the warrior who was by the jack.

* * *

Inside, a Stone Warrior was vacuuming the hallway while two more were moving a couch and another one was moving up the walls, dusting them.

* * *

In the main room, the walls were being painted as a Stone Warrior carrying a teapot came over to Dareth, who is sitting in a lawnchair with two more fanning him with big leaves. The warrior pours some tea into Dareth's cup and he sighed as he laid back. "I love this thing." He said before sipping his tea.

The End


End file.
